Viral Tendencies
by Spiritfoxgirl
Summary: AU. Alex Mercer meets a man like himself, infected by a virus that allows him odd abilities. However, there is one major difference: Desmond Miles is still alive. Anal, tentacles, M/M, violence, humiliation, sounding. Done with kyuubikye from y!gallery
1. Chapter 1

He held his head as memories flooded into his mind. It was a familiar feeling by now, but it still made him shudder every time. His eyes went half lidded and he panted softly. /Abstergo says that they're done with subject 17. He should be able to take down Zeus. His virus is progressing faster due to the bleeding affect. You, solider -- take this to Gentek./

Abstergo? A company that made medicine. Perhaps they knew what was going on with this...virus inside of him. Perhaps they knew what had killed him. He took off at a sprint towards where he knew Abstergo was. It was a ways from here - but the short distance could be covered by him easily. What took a car hours, took him minutes.

(What is Subject 17?) He thought. The solider hadn't known, only that he had the same virus as Alex mercer. Blue eyes hardening, he sped up, jumping off a roof and gliding. He hoped it wasn't another disgusting, diseased hive-creature like the thing that he'd been made from.

He was ready for battle when the 'Abstergo' sign came into view, his arms morphing, writhing until they formed long blade-claws. He landed with a resounding crash on the sidewalk before the place, death in his eyes.

Desmond felt like he was floating. His mind could barely register what was happening to him, and next moment he saw white. He shut his eyes tightly before opening them, and the world became suddenly clear. His ears picked up the sound of gears shifting and moving as a clear piece of machinery moved away from his eyes, allowing him to see his surroundings.

"Nice to see you awake Subject 17.." Came a voice that he had become familiar with. He frowned slightly at the name he'd been given.

"Vidic." he muttered as another woman, a blonde–What was her name? Oh yes, Lucy–typed on the computer, her fingers moving over the keys quickly. He slowly sat up now, raising a hand up and touching at the side of his face, rubbing his temple.

"How are you feeling?" he asked conversationally. Desmond arched his brow. "I feel like a bag of chips. Speaking of which, I'm hungry." he stated as he slowly pushed himself to his feet now, crossing his arms over his chest.

Vidic chuckled. "Cute." he said to him slowly. "But we have things that we must do Mr. Miles." he stated. The younger males' brows rose. "Like what?" he asked him suspiciously. "We have a job for you." Warren stated slowly to him.

Desmond frowned. "Another one?" he asked him slowly. "What do I have to do now? Beat up another one of those robots?" he asked him. Warren frowned slightly. "No...this is an actual person. They're highly dangerous and they're coming here.." he stated to him.

Desmond perked up. "Oh?" Warren smirked. "Interested now?" he asked. "The get suited up." he stated to him.

----

That had been about 15 minutes ago. He was standing in the center of a large room. It was the entrance to the building. His head was slightly bowed as he thought to himself, pursing his lips silently. He had a lot on his mind. They told him about the person he was going to go against.

Zeus. That's what they had called him. Someone like him. That's what they had said. He frowned to himself. He was wearing some blue jeans, white converse and a white hoodie. The hood was back though. The front of his jacket had a symbol on it. Abstergo's symbol. He frowned to himself as he looked at his hands. This was someone that he would have to kill. Those were his orders.

He was still just getting used to being like 'this." He could see the figure approaching now.

/Subject 17, huh./ Alex thought dismally, his brows furrowed. His claws flexed slightly as he stalked towards the doors, breaking through the glass with one hard kick. He moved inside, spotting Desmond. For a few seconds he thought it had to be some kind of joke. Staring at him with cold blue eyes, his growled.

"Out of the way, kid." he snapped, his voice low and rough. "I don't have time for you." He growled, his claws flexing a bit more, tendrils of virus-flesh curling around his arms and snaking across his back before settling again, like a cat's fur prickled when it was angry.

Then, he frowned. He closed his eyes, opening them again. They had flashed gold for a moment, and his gaze suddenly turned dark, murderous...predatory. His eyes flicked back to blue moments later. "So you're infected." He spat, sounding disgusted. After a brief pause, a cold smirk spread across his lips and he pointed one claw at Desmond.

"Are you Subject 17?"

Desmond was silent as he watched him, frowning. So this was the person he had to kill. He could sense the infection from them but that didn't in the least scare him. But he supposed because he was infected himself. He gave him a look.

"Yep. In the flesh. You deserve a cookie." He replied to him. "You've been causing quite a bit of trouble for Gentek." he said as he rest his hands on his hips, tilting his head back and he shook his head slightly. His hazel eyes watched him calmly assessing the infection on the other figure.

He glanced at his blades for a moment, seeming to decide better of them. one arm slowly writhed with bits of black and red flesh, settling back to a humanoid hand. The other arm however, morphed and writhed further, his entire shoulder and arm changing. It became a blade that was more than half of Alex's total body length, sharp and threatening.

"I will see to it that Gentek is in ruins when I find who's done this to me." Alex said smoothly, his lips pressed into a thin line. Tendrils began to writhe around his legs, strengthening them. He could jump, attack, strike out at Desmond before the man could use his own abilities - whatever they were.

"And if I have to...I'll absorb you." He uttered lowly, his lips curving into a slight smirk. "Gentek should really stop sending things to me that I can grow stronger from." He chuckled, crouching slightly before he took off into the air, jumping nearly to the ceiling. He twisted, aiming a kick to Desmond's chest as he came down. If Desmond couldn't dodge this, then...well, it would be all the easier to absorb him, wouldn't it?

But Desmond didn't dodge him, in fact, his hands came up and he caught his leg between his hands. His eyes watched him, his expression blank before his lips curved upwards slightly into a small smirk. Using the momentum he began to spin in a circle, his grasp still holding onto him tightly. Inhumanly so as he spun round and round. Everything around Alex began to blur together from how fast he was spinning, and it was the next moment that Desmond released him, sending him flying towards one of the walls, crashing against the thick metal to the point of denting.

Alex let out a low snarl. Being thrown back and hitting the wall, he flipped, landing on his feet again. His back ached briefly, writhing with tentacles that sought to repair the injured flesh. His feet made an indentation in the ground as he growled lowly, eyes narrowing. So, this 'subject 17' could fight, eh?

"You're annoying." Alex growled, moving for him again, aiming to slice him clean in half with the long sword. He was ready to bring out his shield if he needed it, or his armor, depending on how goddamn annoying this other man was.

Desmond's eyes narrowed as Alex came at him again, his lips curling slightly. His hazel eyes seemed to light up a bit, taking on a bright golden color. It resembled that of an eagle's and as the sword came up to him, a blade shot out from his left arm, blocking the blow. "Novice." he replied flatly, his tone different as he pared Alex's sword arm to the side. He kicked him away.

His persona seemed different, nothing like before. His body language exuded confidence. He began to walk over to him, and there were a sound of sliding metal. A sword in his right hand. "I will end your poor excuse for a life.."

Alex hadn't fought an opponent so strong before. He wasn't used to such.... grace. Growling, he changed his weapon again - armor appeared all over his body. His hand turned to a whip, the ends tipped in blades. "/Novice/? You're a poor excuse for a /master/ then." He jibed, striking out with the whip, lashing out with it from afar.

If close combat with him was bad...he'd stay away, for now, until he could better ascertain what kind of attacks the man could perform.

Desmond back flipped away from the attack, the blade narrowly missing him. His hand shifted down, the sword sliding back and it seemed to vanish into his flesh again. His hand shifted down to over his chest and there was a gleam of silver before five daggers came flying at Alex, all aiming for his vital areas.

"Guh!" He hadn't expected that. A blade sunk into his shoulder, though his shield blocked the other four. Growling, he lashed out with his whip again, this time using a sweeping strike. He would pound the goddamn brat into submission and take his time absorbing him -- he deserved it after the trouble he'd caused. He used his hand to rip the blade from his shoulder, tossing it aside.

Desmond hadn't expected the versatility in the whip's movement as it came sweeping back again. He was knocked off of his feet, falling back to the ground with a small grunt. He immediately rolled onto his feet but he paused, his hand coming up and holding at his temple. His teeth grit and his lips were curled back. He faltered.

Seeing his chance, the whip came out again, this time aiming to grab him, the blades acting like fingers and moving individually to his commands. It curled around his arm and yanked forwards, bringing him close, within range for Alex to /really/ try to do some damage. "You should have paid more attention, 17." He growled, grinning to himself, his arms now changing, large and massive. Hammer fist was so much better for close combat...and he drew back his fist, ready to connect the punch with Desmond's chest.

Desmond's eyes flashed once again but his reaction was slow. The fist slammed into his chest and he let out a noise flying back and he hit the wall. Hard. He fell to his knees, letting out a cough, his hand resting over the spot where the punch had landed. He looked up at him.

"...hn.." he muttered as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He could already feel himself healing, so the pain wasn't as crippling as it had been. "...Alexander J. Mercer, age 29, you were shot to death by BlackWatch agents. Hm ... Nice way to go out huh." he said to him as he stood straight.

Alex felt his blood run hot at that. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. So he could absorb memories through touch, could he? Bastard. "You don't know me." He uttered lowly. Alex didn't even know himself fully yet.... those Gentek bastards had stolen his life from him. "I'm obviously..." shifting, he pounded his fists together, the resounding clap shattering all the windows around him. "...Very much alive." Dead, alive, both...what was he? What would he do once he took down who'd done this to him? Desmond knew too much.

"I'll absorb you and the memories you hold." He uttered icily, striding forwards and striking the ground hard just to Desmond's left, the force enough to leave a large indentation.

Desmond staggered a little and he straightened out. He snorted shaking his head. "Oh you may be alive now, but you won't be much longer." his tone was cold again, unfeeling. At the comment his personality seemed to shift again and he arched his brow before laughing.

"Haha...Like I'm going to let THAT happen." he said to him as his hands curled into fists. He came at him. One thing was for certain Desmond was quick on his feet. There was another flash of silver and a sword was coming towards his face.

Alex ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding an up-close and personal encounter with Desmond's blade. He struck again, leaving another large crater. The only problem with this particular power was that it made him sluggish...and so did the armor. He might have to sacrifice his safety in favor of a faster attack.

"You don't have much of a choice!" He growled, body rippling as his hands turned into claws once more, and he dove for Desmond, lashing out at him with powerful strokes.

Desmond dodged back away from the swipe, but the large claws caught the fabric of his hoodie. He looked down at the damage he narrowed his gaze. "I'm sure that I do." he declared as his sword slid out onto his hand again. He gripped it tightly and made for another swipe at him. He felt bit of dizziness hit him though and he slowed for a quarter of a second.

Alex snarled. Desmond was weaker than he was - he could feel it. Something slowed him, he wasn't sure what, but...something. Lunging forwards, he jabbed all five 'fingers' towards the man's shoulder, intending to gouge and tear, to pull him close, and devour him. He would tear Desmond apart if he had to. Tendrils crept out, ready to dig into Desmond's flesh and tear him apart. He WOULD absorb Subject 17.

Desmond tried to dodge the fingers but his movements had been slowed down. There was a sound of ripping fabric in that moment. The pain bloomed in Desmond's shoulder and he let out a pained gasp, trying to recoil away from the sharp blade like fingers, as he was pulled closer towards his enemy.

/No… No fuck shit this isn't supposed to happen!/ he thought to himself as the space between them was closing, and fast. His hand flew up and grasped at Alex's shoulders, while his other hand gripped at the tendrils, trying to pull them out. He could feel the warm trickle of his blood sliding down his back beneath his clothing. His golden eyes were narrowed as he looked at him.

The tendrils lengthened and forced their way inside of him, trying to worm their way in. They curled underneath his flesh, a few snaking under the skin of Desmond's neck, choking him from the inside. What the hell..? He couldn't...absorb him. He was trying, but as he forcibly invaded Desmond's body, he could only see the most recent memories. Something called an animus...a woman, Lucy...a man, Vidic.

/We have a job for you, Mr. Miles./

Miles. Desmond Miles. Age 25. Former occupation: Bartender. He was...alive. "The virus." He growled, glaring down at him, still unsuccessfully trying to absorb him. "It didn't kill you?"

Desmond shuddered, his eyes shutting as his lips thinned into a line. He could have been a smartass, but the tendrils were...distracting. It felt odd feeling them swirling underneath his skin. He knew that if he had been an average human being, he would be in excruciating pain. He let out a tight chuckle, though it was hard to do so with something trying to choke you. His chuckles ended in a harsh cough and he grit his teeth, glaring at him, his golden eyes watching him.

"No." he forced out. He tried to yank the tendrils out to no avail

His absorption consisted of no more than sapping Desmond's strength, stealing it away...as much as he could, anyhow. /Ezio? Altaïr? Who.../ he couldn't figure out who they were, or what they did. But they were there, ever-present in Desmond's mind.

"Why do you work for Gentek?" he asked lowly, since he hadn't yet absorbed that much. Vaguely, he noted that there was an alarm going off somewhere in the building. They knew he was here...

Desmond shut his eyes a little, he was starting to feel it and his golden orbs were dimming slightly, becoming darker in color slowly but surely returning back to hazel. He glared at him. "Because I do. It's my orders… He stated to him, his lips thinned in a line as he watched him. He let out a slow breath, panting softly.

"Get out of my skin..." he growled softly.

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly and the tendrils grew longer, snaking into different parts of his body. A few snaked under the skin of his chest and curled against the flesh there as he tried to forcibly absorb him, to no avail. One hand shifted back to a human one, the other still bladed and digging into his flesh. He gripped Desmond's wrist tightly.

"You don't need to follow their orders." He growled quietly. "Shut up and let me absorb you, Desmond." He sneered, a few more tendrils coming from his the fingers of his now-human hand and snaking up Desmond's arm.

Desmond tried to yank his hand away, tried to break apart, but the claws were keeping him from doing so and he let out a small sound in the back of his throat. Dear...God...it felt so…this man was /violating/ him and he couldn't pull away. "I need to." he reiterated to him before his breathing hitches as the tendrils continued to move beneath his flesh.

"N-no." he growled to him. The tendrils slithering up his arm was...ticklish, but that only seemed to make the feeling worst. "Get off." he stated flatly, his hand tightening on his shoulder.

The tendrils snaked along the top of his flesh now as well as under it. The tentacles inside him had now progressed to his belly, working against his muscled abs, and seemed intent on going lower. If he couldn't absorb him...perhaps torture would work better. "Why should I? You can't make me." He growled out, the tendrils inside him squeezing his throat. The ones on his arm had snaked around the outside of his neck and along his shoulder now, pressing upwards and ghosting across his lips in a mock-caress.

"It would have been better if you'd just let yourself die." From the cold smirk, it was obvious that he believed this to be the perfect solution.

Desmond's eyes widened slightly in surprise, his mouth falling open in shock before immediately shutting, keeping the probing black flesh from going any further. /He wouldn't dare.../ he thought to himself, his eyes narrowing on him suspiciously. He let out a shivered breath as he felt the slight squirming beneath his flesh.

He jerked his face away. "And allow you to know everything about me and Abstergo? Hell no." he stated to him. The more movement he felt inside himself that wasn't his own, the more he began to believe that Alex would do anything to get what he wanted.

The tendrils snuck into his mouth when he opened his mouth, pressing against his tongue. He smirked a little and the tendrils moved further down across his hips and over the tops of his thighs, all the while still buried under his skin. He could only imagine what it looked like to see tiny lines wriggling across Desmond's torso. "You look like you're waiting for something."

He wasn't sure what spurred him on, but the urge to dominate Desmond totally was...overwhelming. He couldn't absorb him, but he would at least make him suffer....and know who was stronger.

Desmond could feel his heartbeat speed up slightly and his breathing came out shaky. He bristled before his mouth shut, teeth clamping on the tendrils, aiming to destroy the delicate black flesh. His eyes flashed slightly. He was sure that the other could feel the pulse of his heart quickening as more time passed.

"I… don't know...what...you're talking about..." he said to him lowly, his breathing slightly quickened due to his heart's accelerating pace.

Inside him, the thin tentacles were snaking along his member -- inside his flesh, squeezing and caressing in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was giving the man a hand job of sorts - from the inside. "I wonder if you get off on this." He growled, smirking softly.

"Certainly seems like it." He growled, shuddering at the bite, forcing his tentacles deeper into Desmond's mouth, forcing it open so that he could lean in and kiss him roughly, his tongue running over the edge of his mouth.

Desmond let out a soft moan, his back arching of it's own volition and he gasped. "A-ah-" the sound was cut off slightly though when Alex's lips dominated his. He tried to tear his face away but the tentacles prevented him from doing so. He could definitely feel the pain but the pleasure wasn't something that he could entirely ignore. He struggled briefly, the hand that was on 'Zeus' shoulder tightened and he tried to shove them away. His persona seemed to change then.

"M-mrmph!" he tore his head away. "You...bastard..." he panted out slowly, glaring daggers at him, he looked absolutely murderous. "Release me!" He demanded.

He just grinned at that, the tentacles thickening and pressing deeper into his mouth. "You're the one who's submitting so easily." He rumbled. The tendrils inside him squeezed and throbbed, tracing along sensitive veins and spots that weren't normally stimulated from the outside.

"If you want me to 'release' you you'll tell me what you know." He rumbled. Staying connected with Desmond like this, he could catch brief thoughts and memories that came to the forefront of his mind. He'd just have to stay...'connected' until he knew what he needed to know.

Another moan escaped before Desmond could stop it and he glared at him. His head jerked away, trying to dislodge the tentacles but they were already pressed deep in and he couldn't get them out. His heart was pounding in his chest causing the blood to rush up to his face, tinting them a rosy color.

He was growing hard under their ministrations and he glared at him. He knew what they were doing. He knew that Alex was trying to get him to yield his memories. "Go...and…FUCK yourself." he declared. He could feel his knees buckling underneath him and with nowhere to go, he sagged against Alex now. His breathing was unsteady and his hand tightened on his shoulder. He could feel more wetness sliding down his back. He could smell his blood. Iron and coppery.

Alex's tongue ran over his cheek and he bit his ear hard, drawing blood. He smirked slightly, tentacles sliding out from his stomach. He wasn't limited to his hands, after all. The tentacles slid under the hem of Desmond's pants, one slithering across the tip of his cock and nudging against it, trying to press inside. "I'm not really in the mood for that. Your writhing is actually...pretty attractive." He chuckled, smirking a bit.

He had just been trying to get information at first, but he was surprised to find he could get hard at all anymore. Desmond surely had brought out some...interesting passion in him.

He shuddered from the feel of Alex's warm tongue sliding over the side of his face. "S-stop!" he snapped. This was sick. Desmond felt so.../violated./ He felt more of his energy draining, down to the point that he felt...normal, like his old self. Those probing tendrils were touching him so.../intimately/. Alex's words were only adding to the rape as he desperately tried to think of everything and anything besides what it was that Zeus wanted.

"You're...a-ahhh.. a...SICK man." he trembled before gasping just slightly when he felt those black slicked tentacles probe against his awake manhood. /Oh…G-god I feel like I'm...being...fucking...Devoured./ his thoughts declared. Any little damage that Alex was doing to his body was taking forever to heal.

Alex seemed to be enjoying himself. His pants were tight, a bulge forming along the front of them as that tentacle pushed inside of Desmond's cock, caressing and curling inside his urethra, while the tentacles under his skin still massaged the stiff cock. He growled quietly and his tongue traced over the underside of Desmond's chin. He felt like such an /animal/....but it was good, in a way. He wasn't human. The relief in finding that he wasn't human made things so much easier.

'Alex Mercer' was just a person he could pretend to be when he had to.

"If you think I'm sick now..." a smirk spread across his lips and he shuddered in anticipation. "You wont last through the /real/ fun." He growled lowly, grinding up against him, letting Desmond feel his erection. The tendrils caressing underneath the skin of his chest moved around, writhing under his nipples to stimulate him further. This was a physical and mental mind-fuck. He wanted Desmond to break completely.

Desmond let out a yell, his face screwing up somewhere between pleasure and pain./Oh God...oh God!/ The squirming beneath his skin was driving him mad and he struggled again his left hand gripping at Alex's side tightly as he tried to put space between them, but Alex literally had his 'hook's' in him and there was nothing he could do except take what he was dishing out.

"H-haaa..haa." he panted as he felt the tentacles undulate inside him again. "A-ahh!" his back arched and he convulsed a little, not used to the foreign stimulation. He turned his head to the side, panting softly, sweat dotting his brow. Their comment only seemed to flush his cheeks and he let out a shaky moan when the older man ground against him, their covered members sliding against each other. His member was /throbbing/.

/G-god, how did I...get...into this../ His thoughts growled. He was instantly reminded of the memory of stepping into the DMV. /If I wouldn't have gotten that FUCKING motorcycle.../ he swore. He opened his eyes, not sure when he had shut them. "S-So you're going to fuck me, right? Is that what...you're trying...to say?" he panted out, feeling the tentacles writhe against his tongue.

"So you aren't stupid. That's right, /Desmond/.... I'm going to fuck you." He growled lowly, grinding against him again, shuddering at the delicious contact. A single tendril snaked past Desmond's member, inside his pants, caressing against the puckered entrance hidden beneath his jeans. /Desmond was unwillingly taken. Been in hiding.... Motorcycle, tracked by his license.../ He shuddered a little at the memories that flooded him from that single thought, pleased with himself.

He forcibly captured Desmond's mouth in a hot kiss, the tentacles still writhing in his mouth, preventing him from fully biting down. Despite his cold gaze, Alex's body was heated to the touch, as though he were fevered with desire to take him. even as they kissed, the tendrils assaulted him, caressing under his flesh to directly rub his most intimate, sensitive places.

The tendril behind him snaked inside the tight pucker after a moment, feeling slicked with a foreign fluid. /I wonder why I haven't done this before./ He thought to himself, grinning into the kiss.

Desmond's shoulder was throbbing dully in pain and he glared daggers at him when he replied. "B-bastard..!!" he gasped again when he felt Alex ground against him again. He could feel the hot tentacle sliding over his hip and going further back, sliding over his ass cheek and he flinched. "N-no...Nmmph" Alex's demanding lips cut off his protests. His body trembled, and he felt a peal of fear strike through him now.

His back arched and he pushed, twisted and turned, trying to angle his body away, but it wasn't helping. He couldn't get away. He breathed through his nose quickly as Alex's lips and tongue dominated his. By God if he could, he would bite of Alex's fucking tongue off. He was so distracted by his lips that he didn't feel the tendril until it was too late as it pressed through his puckered entrance. His eyes shut tightly and he let out a pained whimper. He could feel himself stretching and the pain that came along with it.

/I..I c-can't.../ his thoughts were cut off as he felt it slide in further.

Lovely. Desmond was so tight...mh. Just the thought of taking him was making him shiver. The tendril inside seemed to slowly thicken, a few more tentacles sliding in to join it and slick him and prepare him. He didn't really feel like going in dry -- luckily for Desmond.

He pulled back slightly, gently licking at his ear and tracing the shell before biting down hard, growling at the taste of blood on his lips. "You can." He uttered lowly, making it painfully clear that while connected like this, Alex Mercer could read every thought this man was having. Oddly enough, he could almost /see/ himself in Desmond's memories as he did it. It was an odd turn on.

"Be glad I didn't decide to just bend you over and take you." He laughed lowly, arrogant and smug of his victory. And Desmond couldn't be absorbed...well, he might be able to kill him, but he was finding the desire to do so was lessening by the second.

Desmond's breathing hitched when he heard Alex's reply to his thoughts. His body seemed to tense at that as well, causing his inner walls to clamp around the slick tentacle, but that only seemed to increase the pain and discomfort. /This is bad...this is...really...b-bad..!! I-I feel like I-I'm...a-ahh../ he thought as he felt the tendril seem to expand in him. He grit his teeth and he looked murderous, but if one looked close enough, they could the fleeting fear shine in those hazel orbs.

/They didn't tell me he was this strong...they...a-ahh didn't inform-/ he could hear his blood rushing in his veins and his heart was pounding frantically. He looked up at him. "I-I /swear/ that when I get out of this...I-I'll../kill/ you." he growled before he bit his bottom lip, his back arching as he cried out. "AH!"

"Surprised?" Alex uttered lowly, his tongue running over Desmond's neck, tracing the tentacles that still writhed there, squeezing, cutting off his air whenever the younger male struggled too much. The movement of the tendrils around and in his cock sped up slightly -- but it was obvious Alex didn't plan on letting Desmond come. Not yet anyway, if at all.

The thicker tentacle inside his tight passage thrust upwards, seeking the sensitive bundle of nerves deeper inside. "Gentek...Abstergo...neither of them know enough -- they can't keep up with my ...appetite." He smirked a little, grinding their hips together again. More tentacles emerged from Alex's flesh, beginning to tear off Desmond's pants so he could actually /see/ what he was doing. At the same time, his own pants were pushed down just enough to free his stiff erection.

"Can you control your own thoughts, /Desmond/? Or are you going to think of something you shouldn't while I fuck you?" He growled, his clawed fingers digging deeper into Desmond's shoulder, spilling more blood over his chest.

This was torture, pure torture. If he wasn't hard enough from the ministrations on his cock, it was only making it worse when Alex would cut off his oxygen. Autoerotic asphyxiation anyone? His skin shivered but he wasn't sure if it was himself or the writhing tentacles.

"H-hah..." his erection burned and he could feel himself close to the edge but. He. Couldn't. Release. He glared defiantly at him but the harsh thrust of the tentacles sent his mind reeling and he screamed. His vision had briefly gone white. He was holding onto Alex tightly and his body was twitching from the blinding pleasure. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. It had to be the resilience of the virus, or perhaps it was his own will power.

He opened his eyes, but he could feel them prickling just slightly. He glared at the question but the pain was crippling him. He let out pained sound his lips pressed together before opening, panting softly. His eyes shut tightly and his hands flexed on Alex's shoulder and side.

"I won't give you anything...!" he declared breathlessly and his thoughts echoed with it.

Alex grinned in a frightening manner. He was a predator, and he was /so/ glad that Desmond had given him what he'd wanted: a reason to continue. The tentacle slid out of his tight passage and he forcibly turned Desmond around, the tip of his hard cock nudging against his ass. Tentacles grabbed at Desmond's hips and he was yanked back onto Alex's cock, fully penetrated with one brutal thrust.

The tentacles under his skin writhed wildly, digging into his flesh just hard enough to be painful and pleasurable at the same time. "I'm not letting you come." Mercer growled, claws digging into the flesh of his shoulder once more, more tentacles following it, joining the others already molesting his tortured body, the intrusions contrasting thick and thin under his flesh. He squeezed tentacles hard underneath the skin of Desmond's neck, letting a few squeeze from the outside as well, completely cutting off his air and stifling any cry Desmond might make due to the first intrusion.

God...Desmond's body was warm. As if feeling how warm he was with those tendrils of his own flesh wasn't enough, buried to the hilt, he could /feel/ the throb of Desmond's heartbeat all the more strongly. And...it felt good. He wanted more of that heat.

The scream that tried to erupt from Desmond's lips caught. The tentacles did a good job of muffling it to the point that any noise that did escape was hoarse and like a wheeze. The pain was immense, the pleasure was just right there with it. His skin felt overly sensitive, and the lack of oxygen was making his head spin.

He was sure that he would have thrown up, if there had been anything in his stomach at the moment. He could feel their hot flesh and pulse and throbbing and flesh oh God he couldn't do anything to free himself. His mouth opened more as he tried to force air into his lungs, but he couldn't. He was just starting to see black dots form in his vision, spreading and growing wider. His lungs were screaming and his body was aching, he needed release. He felt his resistance crack a little. /C-can't...b-brea-/

Just as Desmond might have fallen unconscious from the squeeze, the grip of tentacles loosened, no longer restricting his airflow. In fact, the tendrils inside his neck and out were now caressing the skin in a teasingly gentle manner. At the same time, he gave a slow roll of his hips, his human-hand grasping his hip as he pulled out and thrust back in again. He wasn't going to be gentle...not for long, anyway. He was just enjoying the heat...and then he'd get back to driving Desmond completely fucking mad.

A second thin tendril slid into Desmond's urethra along with the first, curling and twisting inside to stimulate the sensitive passage. However, at the same time, the tentacles /under/ his flesh were massaging and squeezing near the base of his cock, making it near impossible to come, even as he assaulted him so intimately.

A brilliant idea came to mind, and without him even needing to will it, his cock seemed to sprout tentacles inside of him, worming deeply to caress his prostate, even as he pulled out almost completely...and thrust back in again.

Desmond's nostrils flared and he inhaled sharply, gasping, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in precious amounts of oxygen. He shuddered, hunching forward slightly. "Ha..h-haa..." his cheeks were bright red. He shuddered, his body shivering over the gentle caresses. "M-mrm...D-don't...a-ahh..." his back arched as he felt the male thrust into him again.

He let out a desperate moan when he felt that second tendril slid into his hard cock, coaxing him to release but at the same time the delicious pain around the base of his manhood prevented such a thing. His hand gripped at Alex's weakly. His head bowed and he looked downward, catching sight of the blood that stained his destroyed hoodie. The whole left side was ripped and torn, by Alex's claws that were still imbedded in his flesh. /I...shouldn't be...ahh...c-conscious../ he thought hazily. He had lost quite a bit of blood and his nerve endings were being assaulted in ways he never thought possible.

He felt something shift and change behind him and next moment he was crying out. "Aah..AHHhhh!" he could feel the caress of his prostate even as his enemy was pulling out. When he thrust in again he nearly lost his mind. "AH!" his voice cracked.

"You like that, don't you?" He crooned in Desmond's ear; the movement of his hips slowly increasing in speed, until each thrust reached deeply. Tormenting him, the tentacles inside continued to stimulate his prostate as he fucked him - though it would be rammed against /hard/ every time Alex thrust in. He wanted Desmond to enjoy this. Pain and pleasure always worked well together -- /Who did I absorb that from?/ He thought vaguely, then shook his head, nipping his earlobe lightly.

"Maybe you should /beg/." He rumbled, tentacles wrapping around the outside of his erection, stroking him, while the ones inside still clamped around the base of his cock to prevent his release. His tongue ran over where his claws still penetrated him, licking up the thin trails of blood there. Fuck, Desmond tasted /good/. The frustration of not being able to devour him, coupled with his intense desire to completely dominate him, made him want to fuck him harder.

/Patience.../ he told himself, smirking a little. "Go on, Desmond. Beg me for it. Beg to come. Beg to be fucked." Alex uttered huskily, his breath hot against the man's ear.

"Ah!...A-Ahh!' he cried out, his moans reaching a higher pitch and octave. /N-NEVER!/ his mind screamed vehemently as he was fucked literally to the ground. He didn't even know how he was standing at the moment. It had to be his enemy's manipulating hand. He gasped loudly, his breathing hitching. His world was spinning violently out of control.

Desmond couldn't take it anymore. He cracked under the pressure finally. 'A-aahh please! Please! O-oh GOD!" he could feel tears in his eyes and he was close to sobbing, his body was coiled tight and tense. He needed his release, he /needed it/.

Alex grinned and sped up his thrusts further, burying himself in that delicious heat. He licked along Desmond's neck, tracing a tentacle that caressed under his skin. "More. I want to hear you scream for it." He hummed, shuddering. He wasn't actually going to let Desmond come yet. Not until he'd finished his business. And with the way that tight heat was squeezing so wonderfully around his cock, well...Desmond might actually get his satisfaction sooner than Alex had planned.

"Tell me what you want, Desmond. Please /what/?" he growled, a third tentacle teasingly starting to nudge against the twice-filled slit of his cock, a gentle press, a slightly bigger stretch...mmn, Desmond was writhing so nicely.

Desmond's moans were no longer able to be held back. He grit his teeth, before opening his mouth to pant because his heart was pounding like a diseased thing. "Please G-god A-aghh! Let me come please! Please!" he begged and he was dimly aware that his skin was covered with sweat. He could feel droplets sliding down over his cheeks. Was he crying? Tears of frustration?

And Desmond did scream when that third tentacle teased his weeping member. His back snapped back at that as though he was trying to remove himself away from it. His inner walls clamped around Alex's thick member, convulsing from all the stimulus he was receiving.

Alex grunted a little. He hammered into him, his hips moving at an almost inhuman pace. Enjoying the sounds of Desmond's screams, he let the tentacles inside of his flesh slowly trickle away from the base of his cock, freeing him - though even if he came, the ones inside his urethra would prevent liquid from trickling out. The third tentacle slid in deeply. Desmond could /come/ but he couldn't /release/. How cruel Zeus was.

He was getting close...so close. He pulled Desmond back against him with the claws in his shoulder and a hand on his hip, his tongue running over the back of his neck. "Nh...You wont forget this, will you Desmond?" He chuckled lowly. "You haven't had this happen before. Glad I was the first." He purred coldly.

With a few final hammering thrusts, he came, spilling his seed deeply inside of Desmond's tight passage. He waited until his orgasm abated before slowly pulling all three tentacles from Desmond's urethra. It wasn't mercy...he just wanted to hear the sound Desmond made when he finally allowed him freedom.

Desmond felt the hot heat of Alex's seed spread through him and he moaned, his body was still very tense. He shut his eyes tightly his wheezing as he felt the tendrils pulling out of his cock, allowing his release. He let out a choked sound, his back arching almost inhumanly as his pleasure sprayed out, landing on his chest due to the way Zeus was holding him. He shuddered, his whole body /quivered/ and he nearly passed out again.

He felt lightheaded and his head was spinning in a sickening way that made his eyes remain closed as he sagged back against Alex's form, his climax seeming to have take the strength out of his body. His head lolled a little to the side, his mouth still open as he breathed. Dimly, past the euphoria he was experiencing, he could feel his dick was burning and throbbing from the brutal treatment. He didn't say anything, and his thoughts were quiet.

That had been...beautiful. He didn't want to kill Desmond, now. Slowly, tentacles retracted from Desmond's body, removing themselves from under his skin and retreating back into Alex's body, until the only thing holding the other man up was his claws, his hand, and the fact his cock was still buried inside him. Slowly pulling out, he smirked at the white fluid that dribbled down the backs of Desmond's thighs. He pulled his claws out now and his hand morphed back to a human one.

Grasping Desmond's hair, he turned him around and kissed him hotly on the mouth. He didn't' know how much Desmond learned of him during their encounter, but he was sure it was a hell of a lot. His tongue dragged over Desmond's lips when he pulled back, having taken his time to ensure the younger man was breathless. "Don't forget this, /Desmond/...because if I meet you again.... I wont be so gentle with you." He grinned, a frightening, crazed grin.

It was then that he saw a group of soldiers coming in from the outside, shouting at him to let Desmond go. He smirked a little. "Little too late for that, isn't it Desmond?" he laughed lowly, tipping his head back as he did so. He let Desmond go however, turning his attention the soliders. He hadn't been able to devour Desmond.... and he was still /hungry/.

Desmond collapsed to the ground, his breathing shallow. His head was spinning he could feel the cold floor against his flesh and he felt the blood, wet and cooling on his chest. He could hear gunshots, each fire of the bullet sounded like thunder to his ears. Alex's words echoed in his mind still though, and it was a little too much to take. His body ached and he let out a weak whimper slowly curling on his side.

He could feel his enemy's presence being called further away by the soldiers and next moment he heard hurried steps at his side. "M-my God.." he could hear a voice as someone kneeled beside him. Was it Alex? His eyes snapped opened and he let out a yell, lashing out blindly, his hazel eyes a bright gold as he tried to put space between himself and the figure.

"It's me Desmond!" a voice snapped, but the familiarity of the voice didn't hit the man as he moved back, trying to get away. He felt a stinging in his throat, his ears picking up a sound of a gun firing. His struggles lost their vigor and he slowly fell back onto his back, breathing through clenched teeth. His eyes seemed to clear somewhat now, and he could see he was looking up at the ceiling. Blonde hair and concerned blue eyes blocked it as Lucy slowly knelt down beside him.

"Everything is going to be okay.." she murmured softly to him. Her hand slowly shifted down, gently touching Desmond's hair and he bristled, flinching away from the touch, but he could feel his eyes growing heavy, and next moment, everything went black.

Lucy frowned and looked up. "He wasn't ready." she growled softly to Warren. Vidic rolled his eyes. "He's still alive isn't he? Without him we wouldn't have been able to gather information on Zeus." he stated to her. "But he-!" "Enough."

"We'll have him extracted from this area and brought to the med bay." he said as he turned his back to her. A group of scientists moved over, hefting the unconscious Subject 17 up and into a stretcher, wheeling him out of the building. "We must go." he stated to her.

Alex spent the better half of the next hour devouring soliders until his hunger was sated. He neatly thinned their ranks, then moved on to destroy two helicopters, and hi-jack a third, which he abandoned while flying over the water. Gliding, he saw the Desmond being wheeled away.

/Desmond Miles.... Subject 17. Altaïr...Ezio. Abstergo is up to something with Gentek. They may be the key to this virus. A medical company.... but the soliders knew that Abstergo controls many more things. Nothing specific.../ he thought dimly to himself, brows furrowing. /Well...subject 17. I'll be seeing you again...once I can decide on a quicker way to extract information from you. /

He'd tasted Desmond's fear, his arousal, and he wanted more. Had he had the chance, he would have dragged the younger male off with him and spent a little more time...thoroughly diving into the younger man's mind. Ah well. Another time would be better.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø


	2. Chapter 2

He felt like he was floating again. He'd actually been feeling like this lately. He was aware that he would fall asleep, but when he would wake, he was seeing white. Stimulus reached his ears, rushing water, birds chirping, a soft hum of a woman that he couldn't see. He could feel a cool breeze on his flesh, feel the warmth of the sun on his cheeks.

He knew what had happened to him. He hadn't forgotten even though he was sure that Abstergo was trying to get him to forget. He had been sent out to kill his enemy, and everything had went wrong. He pursed his lips.

He felt stronger...a little more reserved than he had been since he'd first woken so many hours–days?– ago. He didn't know how long he'd been in the animus–which he was sure he was in now– but he felt like he was /ready/. There was a brief sound of whirring machinery and he shut his eyes again, going under the guise of sleep.

"His brainwaves are normal, not nearly as erratic as they were beforehand.' came a females voice. Lucy. He could hear her fingers frantically typing upon the keyboard. Now that he was no longer under the influence of the animus, he could feel that he was hooked up to quite an array of wires.

"His body has been reacting to normal stimulus. No more spasms. Zeus did a number on him." she sounded like she was frowning.

"It's a good thing that we found him when we did. The chip only allows us certain controls..." came Vidic's voice. "I can't afford for him to get destroyed. Not like Subject 16." he said slowly.

"Who's Subject 16." Desmond asked calmly, causing both scientists to start. He opened his eyes, watching as Lucy slowly looked back to Warren, who was frowning slightly to himself. "It's no one important." she said slowly as she moved away from the laptop before moving over to him as he started to sit up, turning his body so that his feet dangled over the sides.

She smiled and pulled out some cards. "I'm glad to see that you're awake finally." she said to him with a small smile. "How long have I been out.." he asked her slowly. "A month. We're just going to run a few tests alright?" she asked, pointedly looking back at Warren, who scoffed. Desmond arched his brow–for one he was surprised that he had been out for so long, and at the same time irked that she wanted to run tests immediately at his waking– and she showed him the first card.

"...an apple." Was this woman serious? She showed another card. "Cat. Is this really necessary?" he asked her slowly. "Yes. it is."

"Dog."  
"Banana."

"...abacus?" Lucy grinned and nodded her head and she moved over to the side, pulling out some slides. 'Alright, I'm going to show you these, and you're going to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind from what you see." she said. She turned the white board over. Random ink blots formed a shape.

"...a bottle of liquor." he said slowly, turning his head to the side as she showed him another. "...a man." She blinked. "And how does this man make you feel?" "...I don't like him."

She pulled out another slide.

"...a bear. no..a butterfly...damnit Lucy do I really have to look at these stupid ass ink blots!" he asked. Lucy looked at his brain wave meter and noticed that it was calm. She sighed. "Alright." Now, stand up."

He stood. "How do you feel?" she asked. "I feel fine?" he said arching his brow at her. 'A little annoyed that you're making me go through these pointless tests."

"Alright, I want you to shift." she stated. Desmond was silent for a few moments and his eyes bled away to gold, he seemed to thin out slightly in the face, stubble, wavy hair different from Desmonds one slightly more curly hair, his stance shifted and his chest showed more prominent muscle. There was a shink of metal as it slid out of his left hand at the wrist, a ring finger that had once been there missing. She noted the brain waves increased through the shift before calming again.

She nodded her head writing it down. "Good. Shift back." she said. Desmond wordlessly did so and his form relaxed. "Well everything seems to check out." she said slowly and Warren nodded his head. Desmond scratched the back of his head silently. 'I want answers Lucy, Vidic. Who is Subject 16." he eyed the other man.

Warren had watched the whole thing with a detached expression. 'Subject 16 is...an odd case, to make things simple. Obviously he is someone like yourself Subject 17." he replied. "You know, perhaps it would be best that you meet him. I'm sure that he would be overjoyed." he stated.

Desmond frowned slightly. He didn't trust Warren. "....what do I get out of meeting him." he stated. "Enlightenment." Warren replied. "Come with me." he said and Desmond, a little unwillingly followed the man out of the room.

"I will warn you, Subject 16 is dangerous." he said. "Dangerous?" "Yes, he killed one of my lab assistants and went on to use her blood as paint for his...writings."

Desmond paused and stopped walking. "No. I'm not going then." he stated. Vidic looked back at him with a small smirk. "Who said that I was giving you a choice 17? You know what happens if you disobey...that little chip reacts and attacks at your pain receptors, putting you in agony until you do as we say."

"....." Desmond scowled and he was forced to follow him again. They had been walking for such a long time that Desmond had stopped counting how many rights and lefts they had taken. They now stood in front of a sealed door. Warren stood beside Desmond and he turned his head towards him. "Go in there and absorb as many memories as you can, do what you must. Otherwise you'll just get your ass kicked again." he stated flatly.

"Go in when the door opens." he stated simply as he walked further down the hall.  
Desmond was silent, remaining in front of the door. Warren pulled out his phone.

"Open the door." he demanded calmly.

The door infront of Desmond clicked and there was a sound of gears rotating through the thick door before opening. Desmond hesitated, his brows furrowing before he slowly stepped inside the room. The door immediately shut behind him. It was...cold, freezing, but the next moment it felt as though a heater had been turned on somewhere in the room, warming up the chilling room.

Cold seemed to be the only thing that could keep subject 16 immobile for long periods of time. He had tanned skin and black hair. There were deep circles under his eyes. All along the walls were words written in gibberish - hundreds of different languages that a single man should not know - some of which likely no longer existed. 16 was lithe and lean, smaller than Desmond. As the room began to warm, ice that had formed, hanging off of Subject 16's shoulders slowly melted and trickled down his face. Eerie white-gold eyes stared back at him.

"A-Are you the -- the new one....you're -- me? No... C-C-C-old..." his speech was choppy. He sounded more like a frightened child than a dangerous creature. He sluggishly rose to his feet, giving Desmond a tired look. A thick chain had been placed around his throat, heavy, weighing him down. Despite it's thickness, the skin beneath was not bruised, and he stood with little difficulty.

"D-Do you -- the truth! You have to know....hurts..." he raised his hands to his head, curling his fingers in his shaggy black hair. "Listen!" He yowled, eyes flicking around the room, wide and filled with fear.

/What the fuck have I just stepped into../ Desmond thought slowly as he watched the other male. He was silent, his lips pursing as he slowly took a small step forward. "...I'm Desmond...Subject...17.." he said slowly, making a face at the name that he had been given by Abstergo. He didn't move any closer.

He was silent. "...Truth?" he asked. He was sure that he was talking to a mad man. Those eyes, they were haunting as he watched them flicker about in the empty room. He made sure to keep his stance calm, not wanting to tick off the other male. "...I'm here...I'm..listening.." he said slowly.

"You're not listening!" 16 shrieked, turning around and slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a deep crevice there. He was shaking a little, his chest heaving. "T-the tr-truth..." his eyes flicked at Desmond now. He seemed to understand for a moment, his expression calming. "D-Des...Des...Desmond?" He managed shakily, stepping forwards as well, straining at the edge of his chain, his fingertips almost reaching him. He looked desperate to tell him what it was that he knew.

"Lies...all lies -- they hid it in the .... d-d-database....Auggh!" He grabbed his head again, looking as though he were in an intense amount of pain before he spoke again. "They told us we could leave..." he sounded mournful now, trembling like a leaf as he released his head, his fingers twitching slightly as he lowered them. "T-t-t-trapped. You too..." he managed weakly, his expression so full of hurt and lonliness it was no wonder he'd gone insane.

Desmond red alarms were going off in the back of his head. He shouldn't be here. But it was his orders. He slowly took another step forward. "...Database? You mean the animus..?" he asked him slowly. He stayed out of arms reach as the other seemed to slink down, his pain and suffering evident. He slowly took another step forward now, and rose his hand, hesitantly touching his shoulder.

"...We'll get out of here...someday.." he said. But his words felt hollow, like he was lying because he didn't think there'd be a way for them to leave, not now.

/The blacklight virus will be better. It wont be the same mistake as before./

"T-T-truth....you have to -- Listen!"

/Subject 16 has raw power, but his mind is unstable. We tried to terminate him, but he's...resilient. And we can't afford to lose him while Zeus is still alive. Subject 17 should work better./

//Lucy stood over Subject 16, gently touching his shoulder. (Why don't you get up and stretch your legs, we can get back to work later.) (Get back to work, Ms. Stillman!) Vidic interrupted, looking down coldly at 16. (The sooner you finish this, the sooner we'll let you free, 16. Do you want to stop?)//

"N-no...put me back in -- please, I'll do it, put me back in!" He choked out. Memories flooded between them when Desmond touched him, as though 16 were bursting with information. His mind was a frantic jumble of information. How he'd gotten it all was a mystery. "They'll let me out if I go back in!"

Desmond flinched and pulled his hand back in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at the male before him. "...My God..." he whispered lowly as he watched the other male. "What did they do to you.." he asked himself, though his question was loud enough for 16 to hear. Even though the other male looked thin and weak–probably from lack of exercise and such– he knew that there was more to him than met the eye.

If the large dent the other made in the wall wasn't obvious enough, he would have thought that he was relatively harmless. His lips thinned into a line. He needed more information. He rest his hand back on 16's shoulder, followed by his other hand on their other side.

16 looked up at him with sightless eyes. They were wide, flickering from gold to brown, then back to gold again. "H-h-he f-found it...used it...a-ah! Came from....another place...." he choked out.

//A man and woman were running from something. They held a gold device in their hands - it glowed and two more pairs of each one appeared. Men in uniforms - Abstergo - pulled out guns and viciously attacked the two. A man in white picked up the apple and smirked. //

"Y-you...fought it?" 16 asked. Even as memories continued to run into Desmond's head from the extended contact, 16 was learning about him. "You fought it? The blacklight virus..." he groaned a little and his eyes fell shut.

//Flashing images, this time of a town. Hundreds of people. A woman, Elizabeth Green. They were injected with something. Something happened -- a young child appeared to replace the images, eerily familiar blue eyes -- Alex Mercer? How did 16 know what the boy looked like?//

"He...wont stop. He won't stop. He wants the truth...." he breathed, sounding somewhat nervous, giddy. "Will you give it to him?"

Desmond was silent and he pulled his hands back, his breathing a little unsteady. "...The truth of his existence?" he asked him. "It's...s-simple..it's all his fault." he panted out softly to him. He took a small step back, but they were still pretty close to each other. The memory of the other male as he violated him was annoyingly present on his mind at the moment.

"That...object...tell me what it was.." he asked lowly. The influx of information was still pounding in his head.

16 didn't answer, instead, slumping to his knees on the ground. "They took it -- took it from... -- the -- Minerva, she gave it to us -- to those that deserved -- t-the ark of the covenant!" He yelled suddenly. The information was very obviously unorganized inside of 16's own head, so telling Desmond....was difficult.

"Please...please, put me back in! I left -- the marker... " he trailed off, grabbing his hair, his head now bowed slightly towards the ground. Tentacles, much like those Alex Mercer possessed, spasmed over his arms, back, legs, head -- his hair went blond for a moment and then his form settled, back to his 'normal' one. "H-ha-aa-hacked....the database!"

Desmond slowly kneeled down before him. "...I'm sorry, but...there's nothing that I can do.." he muttered to him slowly. He felt slightly edgy. What had happened just now? The blonde hair, he didn't understand, but he put it off as 16 was able to do something similar to him. He slowly rested his hand on his shoulder again.

"Tell me...how to access it..." he said as he watched the other man. There was a lot that he still didn't understand from the man. Minerva…who was she? Apparently she had to do with the golden object in the other 16's memories.

16 jerked up suddenly, his hands shooting to grab onto the sides of Desmond's head. He looked him strait in the eye, seeming to have a moment of clarity. "Abstergo wants to use....G-gentek." He shuddered. Images flashed through Desmond's mind. Tendrils tickled the sides of Desmond's ears. "G-Gentek will allow them to ... e-e-expand." He was breathing heavily, as though it were a strain to formulate coherent sentences.

He stopped then, bowing his head, swallowing. The images halted. There was an image of Desmond now -- the night he'd been taken by Abstergo. "I-I-I saw....you."  
Desmond's breath had caught at the quick movement when 16's hands grabbed his head, preventing him from moving. He was silent. Gentek being used by Abstergo? He had thought that it had been the other way around, but then. He fell silent at the last comment.

"....you did..?" he asked him, not moving from his kneeled position, not like he could anyways. He shivered just slightly from the feel of the tentacles tickling his ears.

"J-just for a second --aaaahhh before...before they..." he trembled, leaning heavily against the male, his forehead resting on Desmond's chest. His fingers still curled in Desmond's hair. "H-had to...bring you here. Had to...they ordered me, they ordered me.." 16 shuddered. "Y-you...have me...in you." He choked out. 16 had been the original. They used the strain from him to create a new Desmond....Subject 17.

"I-I am...s-s-s-s-sorry.." he groaned.

//Desmond sitting in a chair beside him. Desmond was unconscious and bound down. Subject 16 eyed him warily. (Is he the new one?) 16 asked, and Warren gave him a glare. (Yes, he is. We won't need you anymore after this. So...cooperate. Do as we tell you.) (And I can -- leave?) He recieved no answer in reply - they only motioned for him to move by Desmond so they could begin the transfer.//

Desmond's eyes widened. "/You.../" he whispered slowly to him. He felt angry. He shut his eyes tightly, his lips thinning. "So you....Goddamnit..." and there was nothing that he could do. They had /made sure/ that he wouldn't be able to disobey them. The chip. He let out a slow breath.

He bowed his head silently, not saying anything more. His hands tightened on 16's shoulders.

16 looked about ready to break into tears beneath him. He trembled and shook, almost sobbing. He clung to Desmond, desperate. "L-Listen..." he groaned out.

//He remembered the screams. Desmond's howls of agony when he first awoke after being infected. His growls, death threats. He was soon drugged, forced into the animus. (D-D-D-on't put him in there -- ! No....he'll never learn -- the truth!) 16 stammered. The view was from 16's view - first person. He grabbed the man who was unplugging him from the animus, and moving to put Desmond into an identical machine beside him. The man fell beneath him. Blades not unlike the ones Desmond himself used emerged from his wrists. They were stained with blood. (Blood?) 16 sounded almost confused. A bullet struck him in the shoulder and he howled. He cut another throat - sending a man's head flying across the room. His vision went black soon after that, and when he woke, he was in the cold room - the one they sat in now -- and he was painting the walls with the blood of the man who'd come to feed him. (They have to know -- the -- truth!) //

"S-s-sorry...wanted...I was -- so afraid..." he groaned, clinging to Desmond with a death grip on his hair now. He didn't seem to realize his own strength half the time. "I needed to get out..." It was infect Desmond, help them implant the chip...or be stuck with his own insanity.

Desmond's eyes widened slightly and he rose one of his hands up. His head was spinning from the information and he turned his head away slightly. His hand grasped at one of 16's, pulling, wincing when he felt his scalp protest. "Let me go." he stated quietly.

Watching himself experiencing the pain that even he HIMSELF didn't remember was daunting. He didn't remember anything of the injection, of the being forced in the animus. It was all fuzzy–that section was anyways.

//There was a code flashing through his head at break-neck speed now. A jumble of numbers. Then it was a memory of 'logging in' to the animus. A vision of being 'Ezio'. Ezio moved through the memory and came to high wall - a cathedral. On the wall glowed a bright symbol, almost resembling an A. Code flashed and flickered around it. //

"T-the...database..." he said again. "Hacked..." he said once more, forcing Desmond to see that same memory over again - that symbol, the 'place' it was, inside the Animus. "T-t-the tr-truth...." his fingers loosened slightly.

Desmond pulled 16's hands away silently and he let out a slow shaky sigh, releasing him. "Mm...okay.." he muttered. He was silent as he slowly ran a hand through 16's hair. He slowly tilted the other males head up silently. "Shh.." he whispered softly. He needed clarity and there was only one way to do that.

He cursed under his breath. /Fucking Abstergo/ he thought in a growl He knew that this was what Vidic had meant when he said 'at any cost.' He slowly leaned forward and his lips brushed 16's slowly. "Relax.." he muttered to him silently.

16 trembled a little at the gentle touch, he flinched, as though mistrusting the gentleness. He leaned into it after a moment however, eyes half closed. His grip on Desmond loosened. He was shaking against him lightly.

At the kiss, 16 gasped. His eyes flicked wide open and he stared at Desmond, confused. Unsure of what to do, he simply held onto Desmond's arms with a trembling grip.

Desmond's hands slowly slid up 16's arms before trailing down and running over his chest. "I need clarity...16..." he muttered slowly as he kissed at his cheek slowly. "I'm sure you know how I need to get it." he continued as he slid his hands under his shirt, pushing up the fabric of the hospital-like scrubs.

16 might have looked a little more attractive if he'd had muscle on him. He trembled when the hands ran over him, his breath hitching. "Y...yes...y-yes..." he whimpered. "T-t-take it...t-the...truth." He breathed. Suddenly, gold eyes turned brown, hair lengthening slightly, and his voice became heavily accented. "Take me, mi amico....mi dispachie -- I cannot....stay for long." The newly-Italian 16 was peering up at him with understanding eyes.

Desmond was silent as he watched the change and he kissed his lips, angling his head to deepen the kiss now. He loosened the drawstring to 16's pants, panting softly against his lips. He pulled them down and noted that he wasn't wearing anything beneath them. His pants were off before he could even think, and he was positioning himself between their legs his member hardening of it's own accord. His lips claimed 16's again and he thrust in slowly.

16 howled lowly. "M-merde....D-dio mio!" He yelled, grabbing onto Desmond tightly. Despite the pain he was likely in, his cock twitched and throbbed, rising to attention after Desmond had penetrated him. A flood of memories would soon follow -- clarity. /Ezio Auditore Da Firenze./ An italian man. An assassin. Flirtatious, graceful, good-natured, cocky -- everything Altaïr wasn't, Ezio /was/.

When this information was finished, it switched to Alex Mercer. He'd been the villian - the one to release the virus. This was clear now. He'd never intended to infect himself. He'd lost all his memories. He wasn't human anymore. He was an it. They called him an it. They called him 'Zeus' -- stripping him of his human name and leaving him with a codename. They wanted to capture Zeus alive.....or kill him. A woman named Dana was the only known relative that Zeus had.....

And all this information was revealed within the first thrust.

Desmond moaned softly, his hips pulling back and thrusting into him again. "M-Mrmm.." He kissed at his throat, gasping slightly and he moved a little quicker. He knew that he was close to reaching his climax. Perhaps it was 16's insanity, or the assimilation of gaining the memories of Ezio. He moaned against his throat.

His movements were quick and he was reminded of one of those crappy movies where the business man would have a quickie with his receptionist on his desk.

Surprisingly, after a moment, it flicked back to Ezio. Ezio was not surrounded by five women -- courtesans who cooed and crooned, stripping off the robes of the young Italian, caressing his body with their hands and mouths, making Ezio moan...

Ezio's moan carried over, and 16 groaned loudly. He ground his hips lewdly up against Desmond's, panting hard, eyes half closed. "nhhh....faster, per favore..." he groaned out, muscles squeezing him tightly.

Desmond panted softly and he did just that, his hips moving a little quicker, his hands sliding down and grasping at his hips as his own kept contact with 16's ass. He loomed over him, nipping at his flesh. "Mm...come for me..." he panted to him, his teeth nipping at his ear. He tugged at the lobe as his hips pulled back burying himself deeper into the male.

"A-ahhaa...I'm.." he said breathlessly. He was close, just barely on the edge.

16 groaned lowly and gasped brokenly in a string of Italian, his muscles squeezing him tightly as he arched, his hips jerking and quivering. He spilled his seed over his own belly, nails digging lightly into Desmond's back. "A-ah...Desmond!"

There was one last clear thought that Desmond would receive, and it was....a

16 groaned lowly and gasped brokenly in a string of Italian, his muscles squeezing him tightly as he arched, his hips jerking and quivering. He spilled his seed over his own belly, nails digging lightly into Desmond's back. "A-ah...Desmond!"

There was one last clear thought that Desmond would recieve, and it was....an image of Alex Mercer and a thought that followed it. /Alex Mercer may be able to remove your chip.../ a brief pause as 16's muscles squeezed him in a vice, and he clung to Desmond. /There are way's around the chip's command system. I left it in the animus....please, find it./ Desperation in his mind, while his body was satisfied.

"!!" He climaxed into the other, breathing sharply as he felt 16's memories sift through him. Desmond moaned lowly. "A-ahhh..." he chuckled softly. /I will then../ his thoughts were a warm caress in 16's mind as he slowly pulled out of the other male, letting out a slow breath. "Mm.." he mumbled softly. He slowly released him, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply.

16 had turned to a warm puddle of mush beneath him, the insanity gone for now, his eyes half lidded. It was as though Desmond had lifted a huge weight off of him. Desmond didn't know /everything/ that 16 did -- but he now knew enough to help himself, and... he would have Ezio. Without the crazy look in his eyes, 16 just looked...tired. Exhausted, even. He was so tired... "Thank you..." he uttered in a hushed tone, his form molding back to his own, and his hair shortening again.

Desmond couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He slowly touched 16's hair and he nodded his head. "No...thank you.." he replied to him as he slowly pulled away from him. He helped the other out by sliding 16's clothing back over his form. He straightened out his own clothing, and he stood steadily to his feet. He stretched a little, craning his head to the side, hearing it pop. "Mm..."

He moved towards the door and glanced back at him. "I have to go now.." he said slowly to him. He was sure that this would probably be the last time that he would see the other. There was a faint beeping sound as the vents shut off briefly before turning on, chilling the room within seconds. The door opened when the room was thoroughly frozen and the door opened. Desmond quickly slipped out, shivering as the door shut with a loud clang. He leaned back against the wall.

Clicking heels to his left and he rose his gaze up. "Lucy." he said slowly. She nodded her head. "Follow me." he trailed after her silently.

16 was left alone, to either freeze or rot on his own. It was unlikely they'd meet again, unless something went...horribly wrong.

Warren, annoyed, urged Desmond towards the animus. "Come, come. See if you can sync with Ezio. Into the animus now, 17." He snapped in annoyance.

//Once inside, he was taken to Venice...the place 16 had shown him. All that was left now...was to find the code that 16 had left him, atop the building he'd first managed to show him before they'd gotten intimate.//

Warren's voice could be heard faintly outside the animus. "Run around a bit, 17. Make sure you understand and feel him before we bring you out."

Desmond made use of the fact that he had been in the animus before to navigate through the area. He melded with the crowds, walking silently as he looked around at the vast and beautifully style architecture. The buildings were so extravagant; the people wore bright regal colors of red and violet, blues, so many different colors and such colorful language. /So much different from Altaïr/ he thought to himself as he took everything in.

He moved over to one of the buildings, running up the side and he began scaling the building with practiced ease, as though he had been doing it for years, when it had only been a couple of minutes. He knew he was getting used to Ezio's form, but he was also keeping his eyes peeled for the hack that 16 had spoken of. There was only one way that he could find it, he knew, and using the memories he'd received he was heading in that direction.

He was fast, that much he knew, and much more graceful in his jumps, while Altaïr's were more boxed in. Powerful. They did the job nevertheless but there wasn't a particular style to his movements compared to Ezio. He was climbing another building. There was something about running around in this form. It was, invigorating, sharp, and cunning. He could feel the personality traits becoming his own, in a sense. He let out a slow breath as he came to a stop before the building. /This is it../ he thought to himself as he knelt down before the spot on the wall, reaching out and touching it.

The code flooded into his mind, along with a large chunk of clear information on Alex Mercer -- /and/ the virus that Desmond himself had. A flurry of numbers and letters (seemingly gibberish) went through his head, and then cleared. Reprogramming the chip was not something Desmond needed to be conscious for - and it was doubtful he'd remember all those numbers anyway.

It was at this point that warren's voice was heard again. "How is it, 17?" He didn't sound concerned, just eager. "You're syncing, correct?"

"Relax, Warren - he's doing fine, aren't you Desmond?" came Lucy's voice, gentle and coaxing.

Desmond opened his eyes a bit and he nodded his head slowly in response. "Mrm..yeah.." he replied softly, his voice low. The screen turned white now. Very much the same white as it always did when he was on the loading dock. Well taht's what he liked to call it. His eyes shut slightly and he let out a slow breath as the information of his ancestor flooded his mind. /Mm../ he was floating again.

Lucy looked down to the screen with a small smile and she began typing again. "Everything seems to be in the clear now." she said to Warren. "The synchronization worked much quicker this time.." she commented. "Could possibly be because of 16.."

"Possibly." Warren muttered, brows furrowing slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. Bring him out. Have him try to sync with Ezio." He offered, stretching a bit. "Worst case scenario, we can send him in again with 16 another day. I was surprised he didn't get attacked like the last man we sent in there." He mused.

"Well...Desmond was nice to him." Lucy ventured, frowning a little.

"Subject 17, Miss. Stillman." Vidic quipped in return. "Bring him out."

She nodded her head slowly and she started typing. "Right.." she muttered hitting a few more buttons before stopping. The white screen faded from over Desmond's eyes and it became clear again. He was looking up at the ceiling again. "Mm." he mumbled softly. He slowly sat up. Lucy pulled out her clipboard. "Alright Desmond," she said slowly, giving Warren a look, almost daring him to correct her again. "I want you to stand up and shift into Altaïr, and then I want you to shift to Ezio." she said.

"Alright.." he said slowly as he stood to his feet with a small stretch. He looked straight ahead as his body went through the shift. His hair waved up, the stubble appeared, his eyes became cold and his muscles became much more prominent. The hidden blade slid out slowly and he looked down at his hands silently. "Alright." he stated, his voice was deeper, he pronounced his words in a way that Desmond wouldn't. He looked over to her. "I'm shifting again." his tone changed during the sentence, becoming lighter, an accent sliding onto his tongue now.

He shut his eyes and let out a slow breath. His hair stretched out and lengthened, resting on his shoulders and the stubble disappeared; his body thinned out a bit but there was still obvious muscle on his body. He looked over to Lucy, gold irises fading to the calm hazel again. His lips curved upwards slightly in a flirtatious way. "Sei una bella signora in cerca ..." he commented to her the Italian flowed over his lips seamlessly.

Lucy felt a bit of color coat her cheeks and she coughed into her hand before she resumed typing. He looked over to Warren. "Is this good enough?" he asked him in a thick Italian accent. He rose his hands and both wrists shifted as a hidden blade came out of each.

Warren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Desmond/Ezio/ was just as flirtatious and skilled as 16/Ezio/, it seemed. He nodded stiffly. "Very good, 17. Now...we'll be transporting you to Gentek, soon. We can't afford to let Zeus get another crack at you before you're ready. So...I suggest you rest up and be ready for transport this evening." He quipped, stepping away.

"We may have you work with 16 again if your synchronization acts up. Keep that in mind." He offered, leaving Lucy and Desmond alone for now.

Lucy sighed a little, having recovered from her blush. "Desmond...maybe you should get some rest."

Desmond let himself shift back to normal and he nodded his head silently. "Right.." he muttered. He looked over to Lucy and he moved over to her side. "Lucy, I want you to be honest with me, do you think that there's a possibility that 16 will ever be let out again?" he asked

The blonde was silent. "Desmond.." she said slowly. "I wish that it was possible, but...with the way things are now, I don't think it'll happen." she said to him. Desmond's lips thinned into a line. "What about me? Will you guys release me like you promised?" he asked. She smiled faintly. "Of course!" she said.

Desmond knew a lie when he heard one. But he smiled anyways, though it didn't really reach his eyes. "Alright.." he said as he walked further down into the room, going over to his prison. It was a nice room, it had everything he needed, but he didn't want to be here. He slowly moved over to his bed, noting that he did feel a little tired and he kicked off his shoes, sliding under the covers that were provided there. He turned his back to the door.

He entertained the thought of being released here; to be able to go to the store, to walk in the parks without having to look over his shoulder. He wondered how much difference the hack would have on the chip imbedded in him. He slowly curled his arm over his neck, rubbing at his spinal column absentmindedly. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

That evening he was rudely awoken by a pair of large men in uniform, picking him up and bodily dragging him from the room. Warren stood by impassively. "We're transporting you now. Don't worry, you should still be able to sleep on the way there."

One of the men was shifting now, beginning to strip Desmond of his clothes. There was an odd box of sorts, closed, sitting next to where Desmond was now standing. His hoodie came off, then his pants were roughly tugged on.

"We can't risk you coming in contact with anything on the way there, so we've arranged a sterile environment for you to travel in."

Desmond had been groggy but the moment his clothing started to get ripped off his eyes snapped open. "What?!" he asked, quite rudely but he didn't care. He looked over to the box and his brows rose. "Wait, you're going to put me in a /box/? You're crazy!" he snapped.

The cool air hit his flesh and he glared at the guard undressing me. "Hey!" he tried to shift away from the men. He felt the button of his pants pop off. "Oh what the fuck!" he declared as one of the other man lifted his legs up to get the pants off completely. Desmond could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he glared at Warren.

Warren just shook his head. "We can't risk it until we're sure you're stable." He mused. "Yes, we're putting you in a /box/ 17, but you'll be able to sleep it off, don't worry." He mused as Desmond was stripped naked, the box opened to reveal a dozen or so sets of wires they planned to hook up to him.

The two guards started to push Desmond towards it and down into the box. "Just cooperate, 17. I don't want to have to put you in there unconscious." He held a finger warningly over the computer keyboard, ready to click a button and send Desmond into uncontrollable spasms of agony.

Desmond's eyes widened at the sight of Vidic's finger hovering over the key. "Alright...Alright! Jesus.." he muttered slowly as he allowed himself to be shoved over to the box. He eyed all the wires and he was silent. "Wait..." he paused. "...You've got to be kidding me.." he said slowly. "...don't tell me you're going to be using all of those wires."

"Of course we are, 17." He snorted, shaking his head. He glanced over, motioning for Lucy to come forward. She was blushing, her eyes downcast. She pulled on a pair of rubber gloves as Desmond was put in the box, and she took the first wire, attaching it with a adhesive to his temple. A few of them were needles that required her to stab into his flesh - along with a long tube...god knows where that was supposed to go.

"I'm sorry Desmond, but we don't know how long you'll be in there..." she said vaguely.

Desmond was silent as he looked up at her. "...Great, I'm going to be in a box for God knows how long." he muttered slowly with a small sigh. His cheeks were still burning and he looked up at the ceiling silently. "....You guys should be thankful that I'm not claustrophobic.." he declared.

She just nodded. She gently poked needles and tubes into his arms, chest, back, binding his wrists and ankles with cuffs that were attached to the box itself...and then she flushed rather suddenly. "Warren, I don't...I don't think he'll really be in there long enough..... "

Warren's lips pursed slightly and he shifted, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Very well Miss Stillman -- I'll do it myself." He murmured, grasping a thin tube near the front of the box, rubbing a bit of lubricant over it before one gloved hand wrapped around Desmond's limp member. He pressed the tip of the tube against the slit, his face impassive.

Desmond's eyes widened a little and he tensed up. "Oh my G-Lucy!" He sounded scandalized as he looked over to her, trying to move away from Warren's grasp, but the straps kept him from moving. He swore under his breath, his cheeks were bright red now.

Warren slid the catheter all the way into his bladder, then pulled his hand away. He was lubing up a second tube now - and from what he'd done, it was obvious as to where this was going. "This is necessary, 17 -- god knows I won't take you out of here if you make a mess." He muttered, sounding annoyed as he pressed the tube against Desmond's backside.

Lucy was bright red, her gaze averted as she mumbled apologies.

Desmond made a face and he grit his teeth a little. His healing was at it's normal accelerated rate. Well, at least it didn't hurt really once it was all the way through, It just ached, like a pinch before fading away. He glared up at him. He was silent and he eyed the next tube and he shut his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose. /Oh God, Oh God...ohhh my God..old man.../ he thought to himself and he bit his bottom lip. His automatic reaction was to tense but he knew that was a no no. He let out a shaky breath. "....I hate you." he declared in a low tone, his hands clenching into fists.

The man slid the second tube into him, securing him before placing a mask firmly over his nose and mouth. "You'll learn to appreciate the opportunities we've offered you, 17." he murmured. His gaze was cold, but he seemed smug about the ordeal, stepping back. "You can perform the rest, can't you Miss Stillman?" he offered, glancing back at her.

Lucy jumped. "Ah...yeah, of course..."

Desmond glared at him and he tried to struggled. /What opportunities! The opportunity of allowing you to stick tubes in MY ASS!?/ he thought loudly as he stared at him. His cheeks were very flushed still. /That smug bastard../

He turned his face away, blatantly trying to ignore everyone around him. He shut his eyes slightly.

Lucy gave Desmond an apologetic look, then placed a tiny mask over his eyes and closed the case. It was slowly pumped with water then, the fluid making the skin tingle. It was 'sterilization' as Warren had called it. It was then that he would feel himself beginning to move.

For Desmond's sake, he should hope it was a short ride.

Desmond shifted a little his brows wrinkling from the feeling of his skin tingling slightly still. He breathed in deeply shutting his eyes silently underneath the mask. Not like having them open would make a difference. He felt his containment jostle around, but he was secured to the point that he /himself/ didn't move. Which was a good thing, he supposed. /Well, I guess these straps are good for one thing../ he thought to himself silently. He felt more jostling and he breathed out slowly.

"......"

He could fell himself growing drowsy. /Something in the...water..?/ he wondered to himself, his breathing calm as the machine checked his vitals and what not, adjusting to his body changed. /Oh...who cares...better not...be…in here…long/ his thoughts slowed and he fell asleep after a few moments.

~~~~~~

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

This transportation went well, smoothly, for a long time. It was hours, maybe, before Desmond was suddenly jerked inside his case.

The van had stopped. Alex Mercer, having been waiting for them to leave and transport...well, he knew they had things to transport...and he wanted to know what it was. Finding the 'package' as he smashed through the roof, it only took a quick shift to his thermal-vision to find out Desmond was inside.

Grinning widely, he picked up the box as though it were no more than a suitcase and jumped out of the same hole he'd made, his whip-fist digging into the side of a helicopter. He used it to swing to a nearby building, then ran, jumped, and jogged his way across the tops of the buildings. That had been easy.

Desmond felt his containment jostle hard and he his eyes opened. /H-huh...what's that.../ but his eyes only could see the black of the eye mask that Lucy had put over his eyes. He felt the jostling stop for a bit, and he grew tired again, shutting his eyes. /M-mrm/

He slowly shifted as much as the binds would allow but that was little to none. He breathed in slowly exhaling.

The jostling of the container only got worse. Alex was jumping, twisting, and getting shot at as he ran upside buildings. He even got blown off the building and landed on the ground, making a huge crater that made the container shake. After nearly a half hour of this, it finally stopped.

It was then that the case opened, the liquid pouring out. They were in an abandoned building, with Alex standing over him, smirking. Hm. A naked Desmond...with a catheter and tube up his ass. How....cute.

"Nice of Abstergo to wrap you up so nicely for me."

Desmond's eyes snapped open at that familiar voice. He stiffened, swallowing thickly. /No...dear God no...please/ his thoughts whispered. He was still very much confined into the box, the straps kept him from moving. He tried to relax his body, to make it seem as though he was still sleeping. He breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly.

"....." His heart was hammering in his chest.

A cool hand pressed against the back of Desmond's neck, yanking the tube away from his mouth. He ran his hands searchingly down the man's torso, plucking wires as he went. "Do you have a fetish for things under your skin after what I did, or did they just do this for the hell of it?" He questioned, smirking softly.

He couldn't hear Desmond's thoughts unless he was penetrating him - ironically - and he shifted, running his fingers over the head of Desmond's cock where the catheter was inside of him. "Should I take this out, Desmond?" he asked lowly, tugging a little.

Desmond let out a cough his head turning away from the touch as he breathed in air that wasn't being provided from the container. He shivered, his body was freezing as the cool air hit his flesh. He could only see darkness still. "M-mrm..th-they put me in...h-here.." his teeth chattered just a little.

He shifted uncomfortably when he felt Alex mess with the catheter. "...." His furrowing brows could be seen as his lips thinned into a line, reigning in the cold. He was starting to warm up a bit now.

"Let me help." Alex smirked. A tentacle snaked out of the tip of a finger, worming in alongside the catheter and wrapping around it in a slow, lazy movement. "Put you in here, did they? Abstergo developers must be a load of perverts." Alex snorted lightly, eyes half closed.

"I warned you I wouldn't be gentle if we met again. I don't know everything you do, yet. I will today.... by whatever means necessary." his voice had become a low growl now.

Desmond's mouth slowly opened and a small sound escaped his throat as he shifted, his head turning to the other side. He could feel the curling sliding sensation start at the tip of his cock and go further in. Panic fueled through his veins. "W-wait...Wait!" he said his voice raising. "You don't…have to do this!" he said to him quickly.

"Oh? And how would you escape on your own?" He purred in question, slowly beginning to remove the catheter. "If you really want me to, I can leave you here for a different kind of beast to find. Have you ever fought an infected beast, Desmond? I'm not sure if they've got genitals, but I sure as hell know they're not /nearly/ as.... harmless as my own."

Alex was smirking smugly now, one hand slowly tugging off the blindfold. He wanted to see the look in Desmond's eyes.

Desmond shut his eyes tightly, blinded by the lightly. His breathing was a little quick. His hands were still bound and kept to his thighs. The only thing he could do was breath and pray that he wasn't going to be tortured again. Like last time. He grit his teeth as he felt the other pull the tube out slowly.

"....." he was silent, his hands clenched into fists. "...Let me...out then.." he said in a low tone, frowning slightly.

The catheter was removed, as well as the tube inside him, until the only thing keeping him in the box were the straps. His hands morphed to claws and he pressed one against the binding. "Should I release you?" he asked lowly. "Or are you going to fight me again?" Their first fight had been invigorating - but he didn't know Desmond had new abilities. He'd have to learn.

"You should quietly sit and let me absorb your memories as best I can -- unless you want to do it the way we did last time..." he smirked a little more.

Desmond was silent as he watched him. "....I won't fight you." he muttered lowly, frowning at the way the other smirked. "Just...get me out of here." he stated. "Better yet, you won't have to absorb anything, I'll...I'll just tell you.." he said, his voice shaking just slightly. He chalked it up to just being cold.

Alex seemed somewhat off put by Desmond's meek behavior. Cutting the bindings, he helped him out, closing the box and pushing him to sit down on it. He crouched in front of him, staring with eerie blue eyes. A month had gone by. His clothes were stained with blood. The hollow quality of his eyes had deepened, dark circles growing darker under them. "Tell me." He hissed. He was almost desperate.

"It was your fault." he replied to him with a frown. "The cause for all of this." he replied. His body seemed to shift and waver for a moment. "I hate you...if you wouldn't have done what you did, I would probably be normal still." he stated flatly. He began to shift just slightly, his expression easing into a calm one.

"You brought this upon yourself and the world." his voice held a hint of an Italian accent.

Alex's brows twitched slightly. They furrowed together further, and his fists clenched. Blue eyes were murderous. "Bullshit." He growled quietly. "I didn't do anything. Gentek did this to me." He hissed out lightly, his shoulders tensing, like a cat bristling.

Alex was...very obviously confused. He'd spent all this time trying to get revenge, he'd not thought of the possibility of /him/ being the villain.

Desmond watched him calmly. "You used to work for Gentek." he said simply to him as he slowly stood to his feet, looking down on him. "Hai pubblicato il virus di New York .." he stated in fluid Italian, his lips curling just slightly before relaxing. "That's the story.." he said.

"That doesn't make sense." He growled quietly. "I wouldn't do that." Would he? He was so different now. He wasn't 'Alex Mercer'. He was.... Zeus. He was this /thing/ that Gentek's mistake had created...or had he created himself?

This would be so much easier if he could absorb Desmond. "How do you know all of this?" He demanded, his fingers turning to claws, ready to strike at Desmond if he didn't like his answer. "And why the fuck are you talking like that?"

Desmond was silent. "Probably not now." he said. "But you were different before you died." he replied. "I know all of this from...the last time.." he said slowly. "Unlike you apparently, I'm able to see...memories of yours before you passed. Some aren't very clear, but I /know/ what I saw." he said.

Oh? You want to know why?" he asked him, his lips curving upwards just slightly. "Because it's what comes natural to me now." he said. Now that he was able to access and utilize parts of Ezio's memory and use it as his own, Italian was easy to say. He shifted slightly and turned his head to the side, his hair seeming to stretch out and lengthen, resting on his shoulders. Still very damp. His body shifted, his musculature thinning out just slightly and muscles developing.

He tilted his head to the side and let out a slow sigh as some bones popped and shifted a little.

Alex growled a little at that. Tentacles writhed across his body as though he were unsure of what to do, how to change or how to respond to the accusation. His brows furrowed and he glared hard at Desmond. "You can remember things I cant?" He huffed.

After the man's form changed, he frowned. He was still tense, looking over Desmond's new body. "You look gay." he muttered under his breath, obviously indicating the long hair.

"Yes, I can." he stated to him simply, his Italian accent very prominent as he slowly pushed away from the box. He moved over to him, his bare feet slapping on the floor as he approached him. His hand slowly reached up. "I don't know /everything/ but I know enough." he stated to him. He touched the side of his cheek, his golden eyes watching him. "tali parole per dire ancora che hai fatto le cose per me che provocherebbe una pazza umano normale." he whispered softly.

His lips curved upwards slightly, almost flirtatiously, but on the inside but he was still seething. He would get what he wanted from this /man/ and then he would be through with him.

While Alex couldn't understand what Ezio said, he seemed annoyed all the same. When touched, he tensed. Desmond could know things of him when he touched him... "Tell me." He growled quietly, grasping his wrist. "Tell me and I might be gentle with you." He snorted, looking him over.

"I won't ask again."

Desmond frowned slightly at him. Had the other not heard him? "I told you that I don't know everything....were you not listening?" he asked him with a small chuckle. He pulled his hand away from Alex's grasp.

"I have...a request." he said softly as he tilted his head slightly at him with a small smirk. "You see...there's this....chip...right here.." he said as he pointed to the base of his neck against his spinal column. "I want you to remove it.

Alex frowned a little himself. "I don't care if you don't know everything - you know enough and you could learn more." He growled quietly. At the mention of a chip, he quirked a brow. "Abstergo policy I suppose." He muttered. Tentacles trickled out from around his wrists and touched his neck. "I'd have to go /inside/ you again." He smirked lightly, seeming amused.

Sure, he'd remove the stupid chip..... it would give him an excuse to be inside of him.

Desmond did not like the answer he received, but he knew that it was the only way to get things done. "Dannazione.." he muttered under his breath. He shivered just slightly at the feel of those /cursed/ tentacles touching him.

/There is no other way...I need this chip removed.../ he thought to himself, looking past the other male. /...I'll just have to go with it then../ He pursed his lips. "...fine.." he said slowly, looking to him with his golden eyes. "But no funny stuff." he said to him, his Italian accent calm.

"Funny? If you say so." He chuckled. The tentacle slowly pierced his flesh, creeping along the inside of his neck. It almost caressed him - so close to his spine he could feel the memories....feel the most recent ones. He grinned. "So that old fucker is a perv, eh?" He snickered, still feeling around for the chip. His fingers ran over Desmond's bare chest and he smirked.

"You seem more focused on what might happen than I am. Are you sure you don't /want/ it?" Alex was going to take him regardless of what Desmond wanted. He lusted for Desmond - hungered for him. He was an animal, and he followed his instinct to fuck the same way he did to feed.

/Shit...forgot he could do that./ his thoughts murmured. "Yes, he is." he mumbled lowly, frowning just slightly as he felt the tendril slide through his flesh. He shut his eyes just slightly, breathing in deeply before letting it out. He opened his eyes and glared at him calmly. "I'm sure." he declared to him.

He felt the chip. He pushed against it, the tendril curling around it. "You do realize what's going to happen after I remove this, Desmond." Alex rumbled, gripping his hip and pulling Desmond flush against him. "I /do/ hope you'll show your gratitude properly."

There was a faint threat in his voice as to what would happen if Desmond didn't 'properly thank him'.

Desmond's breath caught in the back of his throat as Alex's hand yanked him forward. His hands came up to grip at the other man's shoulders, steadying himself. He was silent for a few moments before his lips curved upwards slightly. "I am aware.." he said to him, his tone taking on a flirtatious lilt. His hands slowly slide down Alex's arms.

/He is set on what he wants.../

Alex wasn't sure if he liked the new flirtatious side or not. Smirking a little, he slowly removed the chip from him and pulled back, the tentacles caressing his neck as they pulled away. He dangled the chip in front of the younger man's eyes. "There. Happy?" He murmured, still grinding against him pointedly.

Sex was a good way to learn from Desmond, anyway.

Desmond let out a slow shaky breath. No matter how flirtatious his ancestor was, he was anything but so. He shook his head just a little. "Agh...get that thing out of my face.." he mumbled slowly to him, pushing the chip away. "It has been a pain in the ass for longer than I care to reflect.." he replied.

"And I am...happy, now that that's out." he grumbled softly.

He dropped it, smirking a little. "Then show me how grateful you are." He murmured, grasping his hair and pushing him to his knees in front of him. Tentacles came out seemingly of their own accord, pushing down Alex's pants. He gave a soft, almost surprised sounding groan when the tentacles stroked his cock into hardness and he shifted, grasping Desmond's hair. The tentacles had a mind of their own at times - like an impulse he couldn't control. He'd learned long ago to stop thinking about whether or not it was strange and just trusted his body's urges.

"Suck."

Desmond looked up at him. "Sei un coglione." he muttered softly to him as his hands came up to grasp at his hips. He slowly leaned forward, his lips caressing the hard flesh. He even went so far as to kiss the tip. He looked up at him, his expression amused as he opened his mouth and he slowly took the other male into his mouth. He shut his eyes, his hands tightened on his hips. His tongue swirled around Alex's manhood and he pulled his head back before moving forward again his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked him.

"Mmrm.." he moaned, causing quite a pleasurable feeling to trail through the older male.

Alex arched slightly. Despite what Desmond's insult was, that Italian was fucking sexy. Grunting, he watched his cock slowly disappear inside of the heat of the ex-bartender's mouth, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His pale cheeks even seemed to flush slightly as he rocked against him a little.

"Mn... Pretty good at this." Mercer breathed, still holding his hair. "Seems like you're used to being on your knees, Desmond."

Desmond pulled his lips away just slightly. "Do shut up.." he mumbled softly against Alex's pride before he took him into his mouth again. His head bobbed back and forth slowly. The more he moved his head, the closer his face was getting to the coarse dark curls. His hands tightened on Alex's hips again as his nose pressed against his pelvic area. He could feel the older males member in the back of his throat and he did the only thing he could think of. He swallowed.

That caused for his throat to close around the sensitive tip and he pulled his head back before moving forward and he did it again.

Alex just chuckled at the 'request', and quieted for now. He was impassive, silent for now as he allowed Desmond to take him deeply. Mmn that felt nice. He didn't make a noise until Desmond swallowed however; the action caused him to groan a little louder than intended, his hips arching towards the younger virus. "Fuck...." he hissed out.

Tentacles slid out from his arms seemingly of their own accord. Alex's eyes had fallen closed and the tendrils gently stroked Desmond's face and slid down to tease his nipples, pinching, rubbing, and tugging them until they grew erect.

Desmond's eyes opened slightly when he felt the foreign caress. "M-mrm.." he moaned around Zeus' cock as he continued to move his head, his tongue swirling around the heated flesh. His eyes shut again, but at the feel of those tentacles sliding over his nipples and flesh, his head pulled away to let out a soft gasp. His cheeks colored just faintly.

"Ahnn.." he turned his attention back to the task at hand, letting one hand wrap around Alex's member and he allowed the tip of his tongue to slide over the slit before he took him into his mouth again. His teeth just very delicately grazed over the sensitive muscle.

Alex hissed quietly at the feel of teeth against his cock, gripping his hair tighter. "Do that again..." he growled quietly, rocking his hips a little. The tentacles continued to gently pinch and pull at his chest, then slid further down, wrapping around Desmond's cock and stroking him. Alex himself seemed unaware of what the tentacles were doing - but he didn't pull them back when he did notice. He had to admit, seeing Desmond squirm in pleasure and moan was almost as nice as hearing him scream in pain. Filing away the knowledge for later, he began to rock his hips lightly into Desmond's mouth, his breathing erratic.

Desmond moaned against Alex's member, his back arching just a little. He did as he was commanded, his teeth slowly doing the same movement again. Being so close to Alex, he could breathe in his unique scent. It wasn't a bad smell; it was a distinct musky aroma that was not bad to him. If anything, it made his movements quicken as he pulled his head back just slightly to tease the slit with his tongue.

Hearing those sounds and intakes of breath from Alex made his movements bold, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat smug for being able to bring the man to let out such sounds. He turned his head to the side a bit to let out a shuddered breath as his hips moved of their own accord against the tangle of tendrils that teased his aroused member.

The tentacles stroked and massaged Desmond until he was fully erect. Teasing, a single tentacle prodded at the slit of his cock before sliding in, writhing inside of him while the tentacles still stroked the outside of his cock. It seemed he didn't feel the need to really get /under/ Desmond's skin at this point -- he was enjoying his blowjob too much, and didn't fancy getting bitten.

"Nh...Desmond..." he breathed. "Are you...mhh....enjoying this?" He asked, his voice still smug and cocky, despite it's breathy quality. He intended to keep control here.

"O-oh h-hoo -S-sí.." he breathed out. Desmond shuddered and his mouth fell open as he let out a breathy moan. He resisted the urge to squirm as he felt the tentacle slide into his sensitive cock. His cheeks immediately flushed as his heart beat sped up in tempo. His hand began to pump Alex's member as he tried to regain his composure.

Alex's tentacles slowly pushed his pants the rest of the way off his hips, so that they pooled at his ankles. He rocked harder against Desmond's hand, his eyes seeming to glow with lust. He let out a quiet growl of mixed surprise and pleasure when a thick cluster of tentacles slid back between his legs and pressed against his entrance. They pressed in, and he groaned. It was odd...feeling /himself/ inside. He quickly realized what he wanted though, and his eyes darkened, flicking down to Desmond's hips. He'd ride him and make him beg to come all the same. 'Fingering' himself with the tentacles, he yanked Desmond's head back over to his cock and shuddered.

"S-Suck." He rasped, his voice shaky again. The tentacles around Desmond's cock squeezed harder, seeming to slick him with fluid while wrapping around the base, preventing all hope of climax - while the tentacle inside his slit prevented 'release'.

Desmond let out a noise of protest as he felt the tentacles tantalizingly squeeze tighter around his member. He looked up at him, his eyes seeming to glow with intensity as he moved forward again, his lips wrapping around the pulsing member once again and he bobbed his head, his eyes lowering down so that he could focus. But it was a pretty hard thing to do when he was being molested by those black tendrils that Alex had teasing over his naked body.

"M-mrmm.." he moaned against him as his free hand teased his balls. It was maddening, feeling the slick wet trails coiling around his member. /O-oh...God.../ his thoughts were taking on a hazy quality as he breathed through his nose.

He let out a deeper groaning noise that trialed off into a growl as the he 'fingered' himself a little more deeply, the tentacles thickening inside of him. He lusted, hungered for Desmond. He wanted to hear him scream and cry and choke when he straddled him, took him...ahh, why hadn't he done this before, again? This was too good.

Getting impatient, he shoved Desmond onto his back, straddling his hips. He hissed quietly as the tentacles slid out of his tight passage. Glancing down at Desmond, he decided he'd keep that tentacle sounding the younger male until he was finished with him. Smirking down at him, he curled his fingers in the long brown hair before lowering himself down onto him with a choked hiss of pleasure. Seating himself, he took a few deep breaths, staring down at the virus beneath him before he squeezed hard with his muscles. He had a smug look on his face.

Desmond let out a surprised grunt when Alex pushed him none to nicely to the ground only to straddle his hips. He panted as he looked up at him, his brows furrowing just slightly before his eyes widened in surprise when the older male began straddling his hips. "C-Che cosa.." he panted out softly before he felt Alex slowly lower himself onto his manhood.

Desmond's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he let out a loud moan, gritting his teeth a little as he moaned softly. He panted his hands sliding up his thighs to rest on his hips. And then Alex /squeezed/. Desmond's breathing hitched and his hands tightened on his hips to the point his knuckles turned white. /O-ohh...God.../

He let out a deeper groaning noise that trialed off into a growl as the he 'fingered' himself a little more deeply, the tentacles thickening inside of him. He lusted, hungered for Desmond. He wanted to hear him scream and cry and choke when he straddled him, took him...ahh, why hadn't he done this before, again? This was too good.

Getting impatient, he shoved Desmond onto his back, straddling his hips. He hissed quietly as the tentacles slid out of his tight passage. Glancing down at Desmond, he decided he'd keep that tentacle sounding the younger male until he was finished with him. Smirking down at him, he curled his fingers in the long brown hair before lowering himself down onto him with a choked hiss of pleasure. Seating himself, he took a few deep breaths, staring down at the virus beneath him before he squeezed hard with his muscles. He had a smug look on his face.

Desmond let out a surprised grunt when Alex pushed him none to nicely to the ground only to straddle his hips. He panted as he looked up at him, his brows furrowing just slightly before his eyes widened in surprise when the older male began straddling his hips. "C-Che cosa.." he panted out softly before he felt Alex slowly lower himself onto his manhood.

Desmonds eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he let out a loud moan, gritting his teeth a little as he moaned softly. He panted his hands sliding up his thighs to rest on his hips. And then Alex /squeezed/. Desmond's breathing hitched and his hands tightened on his hips to the point his knuckles turned white. /O-ohh..Godd.../

Alex panted softly, rolling his hips a bit. Mn. That felt good. Peering down at Desmond, he grinned - the same frightening, predatory grin he'd given him before fucking him the first time they'd met. "If you want this to end anytime soon...I suggest you start moving your hips." He growled, leaning over to bite at his neck, tongue running over his pulse as he squeezed his muscles again.

He ground his hips down onto the younger male, nails digging into his shoulders for support as he raised his hips, then rocked down onto him with a choked hiss. Ah. That was good. "Move your /fucking/ hips, Desmond." There was a note of warning in Alex's voice. God knows what he planned to do if Desmond didn't comply.

Desmond moaned, his hands tightening on his hips more. His grasp was inhuman, a normal person probably would have bruised easily from the hold. At the order he growled softly and he pulled his hips back before thrusting back into him with a choked sound. He looked up at him with flashing eyes, his lips pulled back slightly in a faint snarl.

"Sei insopportabile." the Italian flowed from his lips like a purr. It sounded, alluring, even though he was insulting the other.

He couldn't halt the groan that left him at the sharp thrust. His nails dug harder into the shoulders beneath him, drawing pinpricks of blood. "H-harder." the virus growled in demand. A cluster of tentacles snuck beneath Desmond, pressing against his entrance, rubbing slickened tendrils over the tense pucker.

He may be letting Desmond fuck him...but that didn't mean Desmond wasn't going to get fucked too. He squeezed again, just as ex-bartender thrust deeply into him. "Aah...good..." he growled quietly in approval.

Desmond's breath hitched and he opened his eyes, looking up at him still with intense orbs. "Non avete il coraggio .." he whispered to him in a soft growl as he let out a shaky breath, his hips snapping back before he buried himself into him again with a moan and a string of curses. Alex felt so /damn/ good on his cock. The way his tight walls squeezed around him was pleasurable. He would have probably climaxed then and there, had it not been for Alex's /fucking/ tentacle inside his sensitive slit.

There was nothing much he could really do besides pound himself into the older virus–which he didn't mind–and make Alex climax.

Alex groaned at the delicious thrust upwards, his back arching a little. A bead of sweat slid down his temple and trickled down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his jacket. He trembled; digging his fingers into the man's shoulders a fraction harder, grinning at Desmond's declaration. He could tell what he was saying - and could catch a few of his thoughts from their…connection. "Mnh….too bad, Desmond." he purred.

The tentacles pressed into Desmond slowly, curling inside of him. Mnn, he could feel the heat inside of him - it was pleasurable, to a degree, though not so much as actually /feeling/ Desmond's hard cock so intimately inside of him. "Nh...faster..." Alex demanded, the fingers of one hand curling on Desmond's neck, squeezing, though not hard enough to restrict his breathing.

Desmond bit his bottom lip and he let out a noise in the back of his throat. He glared daggers at up at him as he continued to thrust into him with enough force to make a normal man cry. He panted, the sounds of their flesh smacking against eachother rather loudly as he moved.

He shut his eyes a little, his head falling back while his mouth opened, breathing in air as he felt Alex's hand slide over his throat. "Sei così fottutamente esigenti." he grit out.

Alex just grinned. He understood /that/. "Mnh...yes...I am demanding." He purred, rocking down onto him, a bead of precum welling up on the tip of his cock. A few tentacles snuck up to caress and tease Desmond's chest, pinching his nipples and caressing the muscles of his torso. One even teased over his lips in a mock-kiss, pressing between his lips.

It was so obscenely /good/ to feel that heat inside of him. He'd do this again, perhaps...Desmond seemed the perfect tool to vent his pent-up frustration and desires, and he didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

Desmond growled softly as he moved before he angled his hips just slightly, driving in deeper. He had a purpose with what he was doing. He wanted to make the man atop of him cry out and moan. He breathed in through his nose sharply at the feel of those /fucking/ tentacles sliding over and teasing his chest. He found his eyes lidding just slightly as he felt the tentacles ease over his lips.

A little curious, his lips slowly pressed back against the tentacles there. He was so close to his climax yet so far away because he Alex's tendrils were preventing him from doing so.

The tentacles inside of Desmond's ass moved a little now, rocking in tempo with the younger virus' thrusts. He let out a low groan that morphed into a growl of pleasure when the tip of his cock brushed his prostate. A dribble of fluid slid down the head of his cock, and he shuddered. "F-fuck...Desmond..." he panted softly, eyes falling closed.

The tendril pressed into Desmond's mouth, running over his teeth and curling against his tongue.

Altaïr: Desmond's back arched just slightly when he felt those almost forgotten tentacles thrust into him. He moaned against the heated flesh that was insistently pressing against his lips and caressing his tongue. "M-m...aahhh." his hands tightened instinctively on Alex's hips as he kept that angle, thrusting into him again. He watched as Alex's face bled away into one of pleasure as he fucked him.

"Lamento per me Alex .." he purred softly, his lips curving just slightly in a smirk. His teeth teasingly nipped at the tentacles as his hips continued to move, aiming for that pleasure spot that he knew would drive Alex wild. It was sweet and almost unbearable torture, not being able to climax.

Briefly, Alex lost control. His jaw slackened slightly and he groaned a little. He arched his back, grinding down hard onto him, his hood slipping back on his head, the momentum of Desmond's thrusts finally dislodging the fabric from his scalp. The pleasure was too much, making his whole body throb and ache. Tingles flashed up his spine every time the ex-bartender hit that spot inside him. Finally he let out a hoarse cry, sparks dancing in front of his eyes as he came across Desmond's stomach.

Now he was trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving, pulse hammering in his ears. A light smirk pulled at his lips. He looked damned smug, and satisfied...and he hadn't let Desmond come yet. "Nnh...do you want to come, Desmond?" He asked lowly, giving a light roll of his hips, a squeeze around the hard length still inside him.

He couldn't help but feel a little triumphant that he was able to get Alex to moan and cry out like he did. He felt the hot seed hit his chest and his head fell back a bit to relax on the ground behind him. Desmond panted, his chest heaving up and down. When Alex's tight walls squeezed around him again, he let out a breathless moan.

He grit his teeth. His cock was throbbing and he needed release. He shut his eyes tightly. "S-Sí.." he mumbled out.

The virus grinned. He leaned over, giving another light squeeze - shuddering deliciously at how Desmond groaned and squirmed beneath him. "Beg for it." He rumbled, gently nipping at his throat, tongue tracing along his neck, finding his throbbing pulse. He sucked there lightly, biting and leaving a faint bruise. He'd make Desmond beg -- partly as revenge for making him moan the way he had. "Beg for it, or I'll just get up and leave you here."

Desmond let out a string of curses in Italian that didn't sound very nice as he grit his teeth, his hands tightening on Alex's hips. "You..." he panted out as he glared at him. "Tu sei un fottuto stronzo ..." he declared to him and he let out a slow breath. ".... Per favore .. ho bisogno di venire .. o ho intenzione di andare pazzo cazzo!" he yelled.

Alex let out a loud laugh very near the man's ear, grinning evilly. Mmn, that was a lovely sound -- Desmond begging to come. The tendrils around the base of his cock slowly uncurled, and the thin tentacle inside his urethra slowly slid out. Biting on his neck lightly, he hummed. "Come then." He purred, biting down hard on the man's shoulder, drawing blood this time. The wound wouldn't last long, but it still felt good to dig his teeth into him and taste his blood on his lips.

Desmond's back arched off of the floor and he let out a hoarse cry as he climaxed inside the older male. He slowly fell back, his chest heaving as he shut his eyes, his lips pursed in a thin line. "....D-damn you.." he grumbled out softly before biting his bottom lip.

Mmn. That felt good. Desmond was fractionally warmer than himself, due to the fact that he was alive, and the hot spill of fluid was...well, satisfying. He stayed atop him for a while longer with a pleased sigh, peering down at him with tired eyes. "Better than last time?" He asked lowly, touching his cheek with a self-satisfied smirk.

Desmond turned his face away from his and he slowly pushed Alex's hand away. "...tch." his cheeks were still flushed from the exertion his body had just went through. He panted softly and slowly pushed the other off of him. He had things that he had to do. He was sure that Abstergo or Gentek would be coming to this location. The chip had done more than control him. It was also there so that they could always keep a track of where he was.

He stood to his feet now. "I need to go." he stated to him, his voice back to normal now as his hair seemed to shrink and shorten, his build becoming what it was when he was in control and no one else. He turned his back to him.

Alex smirked a little at that. Pulling his pants back up, he took off his jacket, tossing it to him. "Wear this." He murmured, glancing around. "You're not associated with Gentek...correct?" Alex guessed, looking him over up and down. He looked odd without his jacket, but he didn't care. It was just a piece of cloth, to him. "You have more information. Information I /need/." He said slowly, considering. He would easily find Desmond the next time he got the urge to fuck something -- but if he wasn't a Gentek spy, a beast ---

"I could take you with me."

Desmond caught the jacket without looking at him. He pulled it on and he slowly zipped it up. "...no I'm not. But that's where Abstergo was going to ship me to." he stated. "Probably to run more tests." he muttered under his breath as he slowly pulled the hood up and over his head. He looked back at him. "What do you really need besides your own memories?" he asked him, his lips curving upwards just slightly. For some odd reason even though he hated this man with an intensity of wanting to /kill/ him everytime he laid eyes upon him, he couldn't deny that he had learned to tolerate the older virus. It had to be some weird pseudo-relationship, he decided.

"....you would take me with you? As what, an ally?" he asked him with a chuckle, but he tossed the idea around in his head. He was silent, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex was silent for a moment. His expression had gone serious once more. Moving forwards, he caught Desmond's chin in his hand, eyes searching the younger male's. After a long silence, he adjusted his own jacket and nodded. "Yes. I would take you as an ally." He said simply. "You can leave if you wish, but I can't guarantee your safety if we meet again. If you met me on the street while I was feeding I may attack you with intent to kill. My sister...." Alex sounded awkward now, speaking about his family. His brow knit together. "You could stay with my sister."

"Besides my memories...." Again, Alex sounded awkward. He grit his teeth together. A thousand urges running through his head //feed, devour, absorb, kill, revenge, god it /hurts/, so many voices...!// He held his head for a moment, drawing in a slow breath before letting it out, equally slow. "I don't know."

Desmond was silent as he listened to him. His hand drifted up and he took Alex's hand away. "...I am flattered that you would honestly trust me with going near your sister." he said to him slowly, his brows arching just slightly, an amused expression on his face. He took a step back. "You may be able to attack me with the intent to kill, but you won't be able to absorb me." he stated simply. He looked away from him now.

"...I think...that that is where I may need to go though...." he muttered to him. He felt more or less drained still since being with the other male in such an intimate way. He shut his eyes and he took in a slow breath. It would take a good few hours or so before he would feel /normal/ again. At the moment he felt like a human being, which was what he wasn't anymore. He looked around the building silently.

Alex still sounded unsure, but he nodded all the same. Glancing around, he shifted, bending slightly. "Get on my back." He called. "Unless you want to be carried bridal style, which I don't think you do." He snorted quietly, shaking his head. "...My sister is expecting me." He said again after a moment. "You should be able to relate to her. She's...normal. You're more normal than I am. You can stay with her while I...." he drew in a slow breath, tensing. "While I go feed."

Desmond was silent as he slowly moved over to his side, climbing onto his back. He slowly wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and he rest his head on his shoulder. He took in another deep breath that ended in a yawn. "That sounds like a good plan.." he muttered.

Alex moved through the open door, bending low to the ground. Tendrils snaked across his legs before he went flying into the air, jumping atop a building and then running up the walls of another building. His hands were under Desmond's backside to support him as he ran, heading for his sister's house. He couldn't really hear Desmond over the roar of wind in his ears, so he hoped the younger man didn't have anything terribly important to say. This wasn't going to be a gentle ride.

TBC


End file.
